REVENGE
by Heichouxi
Summary: Eren dan Mikasa adalah seorang kakak beradik. Kedua orang tua mereka dibunuh saat mereka masih kecil. Mereka terpaksa harus menjadi pembunuh bayaran agar tetap bisa bertahan hidup, dan demi membalaskan dendam kematian kedua orang tua mereka. Levi adalah seorang polisi tampan yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap mereka berdua. Apa yang terjadi jika seandainya mereka berhasil tertangkap?
1. Chapter 01

Kemunculan teknologi melalui komunitas maya memungkinkan artikulasi identitas bukan lagi menjadi ruang dimana _subyektivitas_ tertundukkan oleh _kolektivitas_ sebagaimana yang berlangsung pada ruang sosial fisik _._ Perkembangan teknologi informasi melalui internet bukan sekedar transformasi teknologi, melainkan transformasi kebudayaan yang di dalamnya memuat ideologi baru, yakni teknologi merupakan elemen mesin yang menyesuaikan dan memperluas jangkauan kehadiran fisik. Mesin tersebut bukan sesuatu yang semata-mata bersifat mekanis dan sepenuhnya menguasai. Sistem semacam ini bersifat dinamis bahkan jika sekalipun bersifat terbatas, memiliki kemampuan kecerdasan tinggi. Jaringan telepon, komunikasi satelit, sistem radar, video compact disk yang dapat diprogram, robot, rekayasa sel-sel biogenetik, sistem pengaturan roket, jaringan internet, seluruhnya yang mampu digerakkan melalui kinerja komputasi yang berisikan kapasitas untuk memproses informasi dan mengambil tindakan. Hal semacam itu tentu bisa dilakukan karena softwere yang terpasang di dalam komputer telah terhubung dengan satelit. Sehingga dapat menampilkan wilayah sebuah kota, jalan, gedung, dan bahkan bagian di dalam gedung tersebut. Ruang semakin menyempit dan datar. Interkasi _face to face_ mulai bergeser ke ruang _space to space_. Sejak dipakai untuk keperluan militer (perang dan spionase) dunia teknologi informasi hingga saat ini tak berhenti _berinovasi_ , hingga merengkuh kehidupan umat manusia.

* * *

.

.

.

Fanfiction ini di angkat dari sebuah film layar lebar yang sudah tayang cukup lumayan lama (sekitar tahun 2002) berjudul 'So Close'.

Fanfiction ini saya buat special untuk seseorang— _ciyelah—_ special untuk heichou tersayang, **Rei Masamune**. _I'm not gomen, heichou_. Semoga cerita yang saya buat ini tidak melenceng terlalu jauh dari arus yah. Mungkin akan ada beberapa bagian di dalam cerita yang sedikit saya rubah atau saya tambahkan sendiri berdasarkan dari imajinasi saya.

Tolong dimaafkan kalo ternyata hasilnya masih kurang memuaskan atau sedikit mengecewakan.

 _I'm not a good writer anyway, but i love to write. That's an enough reason for me to always write._

Fanfiction ini saya buat hanya untuk kesenangan dan bukan untuk tujuan komersil.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 01: [Prolog]

.

.

.

Namaku Mikasa Ackerman.

Aku bukanlah seorang gadis baik-baik. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku ini orang jahat.

Aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki, yang memiliki wajah lumayan tampan sedikit dipermanis, tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, pigmen matanya berwarna _emerald_ —sangat indah—hampir mirip dengan warna hijau rumput, kulitnya kecoklatan, warna rambutnya _brunette_ , dan sifatnya sedikit keras kepala.

Adikku bernama Eren Jaeger.

Usiaku dengan adikku tidak terpaut jauh. Eren dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Sejak masih kecil, kami hidup bersama. Hanya berdua saja. Tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tua. Melangkah menitik kejamnya hidup, tanpa dua sosok malaikat pelindung disisi kami.

Kedua orang tua kami telah lama meninggal dunia. Mereka dibunuh dengan sangat keji. Secara sangat tidak manusiawi. Mereka di tembak mati di depan mata kami. Aku dan Eren menyaksikannya sendiri, dengan mata kepala kami sendiri.

Aku masih tidak dapat mengerti, mengapa sesama manusia bisa saling membunuh hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri?

Kenapa harus ayah dan ibu kami yang dibunuh?

Apa salah ayah dan ibu kami?

Ayah dan ibu kami bukan orang jahat!

Para pembunuh itu yang jahat!

Mereka semua bukan manusia!

Mereka semua lebih buruk dari binatang sekalipun!

Semenjak peristiwa mengerikan itu, Eren yang mendapat banyak dampak buruknya. Mentalnya sedikit terguncang. Dia menjadi mudah sekali marah. Emosinya mulai tidak stabil. Eren sering kali melakukan tindakan ceroboh yang membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Dia tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Itulah sebabnya, aku sangat ingin melindunginya.

Aku sangat menyayangi Eren, lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak perduli sekalipun Eren menganggapku sebagai sosok kakak yang terlalu _over-protective_ kepada adiknya, itu semua aku lakukan semata karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Aku telah bersumpah kepada diriku sendiri, untuk selalu melindungi Eren sampai kapan pun. Meskipun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku sendiri demi melindunginya. Aku tidak lagi perduli.

Bagiku saat ini, tidak ada yang jauh lebih berharga selalin adikku.

Tanpa aku, Eren tidak akan mampu bertahan hidup. Begitupun juga sebaliknya, aku tidak akan mampu bertahan hidup jika harus kehilangan Eren.

Hanya Eren satu-satunya harta paling berharga yang aku miliki saat ini. Satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Dia lah alasan mengapa sampai saat ini aku masih terus betahan hidup.

Mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

Aku melakukan semua ini, demi melindungi Eren.

Dan demi membalaskan dendam atas kematian kedua orang tua kami.

* * *

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

[ Cover is not mine ]

a RivaEre Fanfiction Written by Heichouxi

 **REVENGE**

Action, Adventure, Crime, Drama, Romance, Thriller

Rate: M

Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, deskripsi agak ngawur, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, OOC, alur cerita dan sudut pandang yang bergonta-ganti.

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy Reading._

.

.

.

* * *

Grisha sedang berdiri menatap pantulan wajahnya di hadapan muka cermin datar yang menampilkan sosok bayangan dirinya sendiri. Pria itu terlihat begitu tampan, menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang, diikatnya ke belakang. Dasi di lehernya sedikit dirapikan. Sebuah _arloji_ dipasangkan pada salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

 _Selesai!_

Sejenak pria itu terdiam.

Dia merasa masih ada sesuatu yang terlupa.

 _Kacamata!_

Usianya memang sudah tidak lagi muda. Sudah lumrah jika orang yang telah berumur diserang oleh penyakit yang bernama _pikun_. Tangannya lalu menarik sebuah kotak laci kecil pada lemari yang ada disampingnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kacamata miliknya. Dia lalu membuka kotak itu dan menggunakan kacamatanya.

Pria itu lalu tersenyum sangat mantap menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari, ada sesosok kepala mungil yang menyembul dari balik pintu kamar ruangan itu. Menyaksikan sejak tadi ayahnya berdandan.

"Ayah, kok jam segini sudah cakep aja?" Bocah manis itu bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Grisha langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati jagoan kecilnya. Diusapnya lembut puncak kepala anaknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tumben anak ayah sudah bangun."

"Eren sudah bangun daritadi."

"Sudah mandi dan sarapan belum?"

Bocah manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat lugu. "Eren sudah mandi, dan sudah menghabiskan sarapan buatan ibu."

"Bagus. Itu baru jagoan ayah." Grisha mengusap lembut kedua pipi Eren.

"Ayah mau pergi?" Eren menatap ayahnya.

Grisha tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Iya. Ayah ada perlu sebentar."

"Ayah mau pergi kemana?"

Grisha terdiam, lalu berlutut di hadapan anaknya. Menatap Eren dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ayah mau pergi ke kantor polisi."

"Bolehkah Eren ikut pergi bersama ayah?"

Grisha menggeleng dengan sangat lembut. "Tidak boleh, Eren."

Eren sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya itu. "Memangnya kenapa Eren tidak boleh ikut?"

"Karena Eren masih kecil." Grisha tersenyum kembali.

"Jadi kalo Eren sudah besar nanti, baru boleh pergi ke kantor polisi seperti ayah?"

Grisha hanya mengangguk saja mendengar pertanyaan polos dari anaknya itu.

"Kapan ayah akan berangkat?"

"Ayah akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Eren janji tidak boleh bertengkar dengan kakak. Eren tahu kan apa hukumannya kalo berani nakal sama kakak?" Grisha lalu berdiri kembali, sambil menuntun Eren berjalan keluar kamar.

"Dihukum disuruh berjongkok sambil melompat?"

"Nah, makanya Eren harus nurut sama kakak ya? Janji tidak boleh nakal sampai ayah kembali pulang nanti. Mengerti?"

Eren mengangguk mengerti. "Hum..."

"Pintar sekali anak ayah." Grisha mencubit dengan gemas pipi anaknya itu.

Setelah tiba di ruang tamu, Grisha menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap ke arah istrinya yang terlihat sedang sibuk menyisiri rambut anak perempuannya.

"Carla, tolong jaga anak-anak sampai aku kembali."

Carla segera menghentikan kegiatannya—menyisiri rambut Mikasa. Lalu berdiri menatap suaminya.

"Sayang, apa kau benar-benar serius ingin melaporkan hasil penemuanmu itu kepada polisi?" Carla sedikit khawatir.

"Penemuanku itu bukanlah sebuah penemuan biasa. Alat yang telah berhasil aku ciptakan ternyata bisa menjadi spionase yang menggunakan bantuan teknologi satelit canggih. Alat itu mampu melihat seluruh isi di dalam dunia, karena softwere yang terpasang di dalam komputer telah terhubung langsung dengan satelit dan semua sistem CCTV di seluruh dunia, sehingga dapat melihat apa yang sedang orang-orang lakukan. Jika alat itu sampai jatuh pada tangan orang yang jahat, maka akan menimbulkan suatu masalah yang sangat besar, dan juga dapat dimanfaatkan sebagai alat untuk mendapatkan keuntungan lebih oleh para penegak hukum."

Mikasa hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya itu. Gadis kecil itu seakan mengerti dan paham dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

"Lantas dengan melaporkannya kepada polisi, nyawamu tidak akan terancam?" Carla semakin khawatir.

"Soal itu, aku tidak dapat memastikannya, Carla. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang dapat aku lakukan demi keselamatan anak-anak kita juga."

Eren menatap bingung ke arah ayahnya, bocah itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Carla menarik tangan Eren pelan, dan meminta bocah manis itu untuk ikut dengannya. "Eren, kemari. Ikut ibu. Ayahmu sudah harus pergi."

Eren menatap ke arah ibunya sebentar, lalu berjalan menghampiri ibunya dan berdiri di dekat kakaknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sayang. Aku berjanji akan menjaga anak-anak." Carla tersenyum menatap suaminya, sambil memeluk kepala Eren dan Mikasa.

Grisha mengangguk. "Ayah berangkat."

Grisha berjalan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan pergi meninggalkan istri dan anak-anaknya. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Tapi pria itu tetap memantapkan keyakinannya.

Dengan senyuman yang seolah tidak pernah sirna dari bibirnya, pria itu sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang menatap ke arah Carla, Eren dan Mikasa. Carla hanya dapat tersenyum menatap ke arah suami yang sangat dicintainya, sambil masih terus memeluk kepala kedua anaknya.

Perlahan Grisha mulai pergi meninggalkan ruangan rumah itu. Carla hanya bisa mengantar kepergian suaminya itu sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya saja, lalu kemudian wanita itu kembali masuk lagi ke dalam rumah bersama dengan Eren dan Mikasa.

Saat langkah kaki Grisha telah mencapai pintu pagar pekarangan rumahnya, baru saja pria itu ingin membuka kunci pagar rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul segerombolan orang-orang asing membawa pistol di tangan mereka. Orang-orang asing itu berjalan mendekati rumahnya. Grisha mengurungkan kembali niatnya untuk membuka kunci pagar rumahnya.

Orang-orang asing itu berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Siapa kalian dan mau apa?" Grisha memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada orang-orang asing itu. Tangannya terlihat mengepal kuat. Keringat dingin perlahan turun dari pelipisnya.

Salah seorang pria bertubuh gempal mengangkat pistolnya, lalu mengarahkan ujung pistol itu ke hadapan Grisha. "Serahkan hasil penemuanmu itu kepada kami."

Grisha mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sambil menggeleng, pura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang barusan saja dikatakan oleh pria bertubuh gempal itu.

"Penemuan apa yang kau maksud?"

 _Cih!_

"JANGAN BERLAGAK BODOH, KAU PRIA TUA! ATAU AKAN AKU HANCURKAN KEPALAMU ITU!"

Grisha mundur selangkah ke belakang.

Gawat!

Siapa mereka?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Darimana mereka tahu mengenai alat itu?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Mereka jelas sekali bukan orang baik-baik.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Aku harus memberi tahu Carla untuk segera membawa anak-anak pergi dari rumah ini.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat!

Grisha lalu dengan cepat memutar badannya berbalik ke belakang, pria itu berlari sekuat tenaga kembali menuju ke pintu rumahnya.

"CARLA! CEPAT BAWA EREN DAN MIKASA PERGI DARI—"

 _Klik._

 **CTAR!**

"Akh!"

Belum sempat Grisha menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, kaki kanannya sudah lebih dulu di tembak oleh salah satu dari orang asing itu.

 _Sial!_

Grisha masih terus berusaha berjalan meski kakinya telah tertembak.

Carla tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur rumahnya, dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke arah pintu.

Wanita itu sangat terkejut bukan main melihat keadaan suaminya.

"Sayang? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Carla menatap bingung. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya.

"CARLA! CEPAT BAWA ANAK-ANAK PER—"

Belum sempat Carla berhasil mendekati suaminya...

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak._

Bunyi suara tembakan lagi.

Tembakan kedua berhasil menembus dada Grisha hingga pria itu jatuh limbung mencium lantai dengan darah mengalir deras dari lubang di dadanya.

Carla panik bukan main.

Wanita itu langsung menjerit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eren dan Mikasa yang sedang asik menonton acara televisi di ruangan tengah rumahnya itu, medadak terkejut mendengar suara ibunya menjerit bersamaan dengan suara ledakan pistol.

"Itu barusan suara apa?" Eren mendelik menatap ke arah kakaknya.

Mikasa hanya menggeleng tanda bahwa dia tidak tahu.

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

Eren lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan hendak berjalan ke arah luar.

Mikasa segera menarik tangan adiknya itu.

"Jangan. Biar aku saja yang melihat. Kau tunggu saja disini."

Eren mengangguk. Walau bagaimanapun, Eren masih ingat pesan dari ayahnya tadi pagi, bahwa dia tidak boleh nakal atau membantah perkataan kakaknya.

Mikasa lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan adiknya itu.

Gadis kecil itu dengan sangat hati-hati mengintip dari belakang lemari besar di dekat ruang tengah rumahnya.

Mata gadis kecil itu membelalak lebar saat melihat sang ayah telah tidak berdaya tersungkur mencium lantai dengan banyak sekali darah membanjiri rumahnya.

Gadis kecil itu mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

Mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara, berteriak, atau menangis.

Padahal dia sangat ingin sekali menjerit. Matanya terasa perih menyaksikan apa yang ada di depan mataya.

Carla berjalan terseok-seok mendekati jasad suaminya yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Dipangkunya kepala suaminya itu, sambil terus menangis dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"SAYANG, BANGUN! APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? SAYANG, BANGUN! BANGUN!"

 **BRAK!**

Bunyi keras itu berasal dari suara pintu pagar pekarangan rumahnya yang di hancurkan dan di buka paksa oleh seseorang.

Carla langsung melempar arah pandangannya keluar rumahnya. Dilihatnya ada banyak sekali orang-orang asing masuk memenuhi pekarangan rumahnya dengan membawa pistol di tangan mereka.

"SIAPA KALIAN SEMUA? DAN MAU APA KALIAN DATANG KEMARI?"

Carla melemparkan tatapan benci ke arah orang-orang asing itu.

"JADI KALIAN YANG TELAH TEGA MEMBUNUH SUAMIKU?"

Orang-orang asing itu hanya diam saja tidak ada yang mau menjawab.

"BEDEBAH KALIAN SEMUA! PERGI KALIAN DARI RUMAHKU!"

Carla terus-menerus menjerit mengusir para orang-orang asing itu untuk pergi.

"Diam saja kau wanita tidak berguna! Cepat serahkan alat itu kepada kami!"

Carla menatap orang-orang asing itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Apa yang mereka maksud?

Alat apa?

Atau jangan-jangan mereka menginginkan hasil penemuan suamiku itu?

"KALIAN TIDAK BERHAK UNTUK MEMILIKI ALAT ITU! CEPAT PERGI KALIAN SEMUA DARI RUMAHKU! SEBELUM AKU PANGGIL POLISI!"

Carla lalu bangkit berdiri.

Tangannya meraih vas bunga di ruangan itu, dan melemparkan vas bunga tersebut ke arah salah satu dari orang asing itu.

 **PRANG!**

Vas bunga itu pecah!

Pecahan kacanya berhasl menyayat salah satu lengan tangan milik orang asing itu. Seketika orang asing itu langsung murka dan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah Carla.

"DASAR PEREMPUAN GILA! MATI SAJA KAU!"

 **CTAR!**

 _Glup._

Mikasa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Rasanya kelu dan pahit.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Matanya terasa perih sekali menyaksikan ibunya ditembak mati di depan matanya sendiri.

Peluru dari orang asing itu telah menembus dada ibunya hingga berlubang.

Carla langsung jatuh tersungkur di hadapan jasad beku suaminya.

Darah wanita itu mengalir deras, becampur dengan darah milik suaminya.

"I...ib...u...a...aya...h...ayah...ib...u...ibu..." Mikasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk tidak bersuara. Bibirnya bergetar hebat memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

Eren sudah bosan sekali menunggu kakaknya.

Bocah manis itu terlihat sangat gelisah.

Bola matanya terus bergerak tidak tenang.

"Lama sekali sih."

Bocah manis itu lalu nekat memberanikan diri berjalan keluar menyusul kakaknya.

Eren sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan pesan dari kakaknya tadi, untuk tetap diam menunggu disini.

Saat langkah kaki Eren hampir mencapai ruang tengah rumahnya, bocah itu melihat kakaknya sedang berjongkok di belakang sebuah lemari besar di ruangan itu.

 _Sedang apa dia berjongkok disitu?_

Dengan tatapan bingung, Eren berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Kau sedang ap—"

Eren langsung memutus kalimatnya.

Kedua matanya membelalak lebar menyaksikan apa yang tengah dilihat oleh kakaknya.

 _"_ _Sssh!"_ Mikasa langsung menarik tangan Eren dan menutup mulut adiknya itu dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"Jangan bersuara! Jangan menangis! Orang-orang itu datang untuk mencuri hasil penemuan milik ayah!"

Tidak mungkin Eren tidak menangis.

Tidak ada satupun anak di dunia ini yang tidak menangis saat menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya tewas.

Terlebih, mereka tewas karena dibunuh!

Eren menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Bocah manis itu sangat terpukul mendengar ucapan kakaknya barusan.

Jika dia bisa bicara.

Jika dia diperbolehkan untuk bicara.

Eren sangat ingin berkata: _'Kau bohong kan? Ayah dan ibu tidak mungkin mati!'_

Namun suaranya tidak mampu keluar.

mulutnya ditutup rapat oleh kakaknya.

Eren hanya dapat mengeluarkan air matanya sampai begitu banyak.

Sampai pandangan matanya menjadi buram.

Sampai kedua matanya terasa berat sekali untuk dapat dibuka.

 _Benarkah ayah dan ibu telah tiada?_

 _Mereka semua telah mati?_

 _Dibunuh oleh orang-orang asing itu?_

 _Lalu dengan siapa aku akan hidup?_

 _Dengan cara apa aku akan mampu bertahan hidup?_

 _Padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menjadi anak yang nakal._

 _Padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membantah perkataan kakakku._

 _Aku juga sudah berjanji akan menjadi anak penurut sampai ayah kembali pulang._

 _Senyuman dari ayah tadi pagi._

 _Usapan sayang di pipiku dari ayah tadi pagi._

 _Belaian lembut di kepalaku dari ayah tadi pagi._

 _Pelukan hangat dari ibu tadi pagi._

 _Semuanya itu adalah yang terakhir?_

 _Yang terakhir di dalam hidupku?_

 _Yang terakhir sepanjang hidupku?_

 _Aku tidak akan pernah lagi dapat merasakan itu semua?_

 _Aku telah kehilanga kedua orang tua yang sangat aku cintai untuk selama-lamanya._

 _Bagaimana aku akan mampu menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini?_

 _Aku masih butuh kasih sayang dari mereka!_

 _Cinta kasih dari mereka!_

 _Perlindungan dari mereka!_

 _Perhatian dari mereka!_

 _Kenapa mereka tega pergi secepat ini?_

 _Pergi meinggalkanku... dan juga kakakku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mikasa merasakan tubuh Eren bergetar hebat.

Adiknya menangis.

Ya, Mikasa tahu adiknya sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selalin hanya bersembunyi bersama adiknya.

Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa terus memeluk adiknya dengan sangat erat.

Mikasa hanya dapat berdoa di dalam lubuk hati terkecilnya: semoga saja semua yang dilihatnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir setelah ibunya membangunkan tidurnya, dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat sambil berkata _'Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, semuanya baik-baik saja.'_

Akan tetapi...

Pada kenyataannya...

Semua ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk!

Melainkan sebuah kenyataan pahit yang memang telah menjadi sebuah takdir yang digariskan oleh Tuhan untuknya dan adiknya.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam?

Mungkinkah Tuhan membencinya?

Apakah ini semua adalah hukuman untuknya?

Apa yang telah dia perbuat sampai Tuhan menghukumnya seperti ini?

Tidak!

Tuhan tidak mungkin jahat!

Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa Tuhan akan selalu melindungi siapapun yang tidak bersalah.

Gadis kecil itu percaya, bahwa Tuhan saat ini pasti akan melindungi dirinya dan juga adiknya.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu." desisnya pelan, nyaris tidak dapat terdengar.

Mikasa sacara perlahan melepaskan dekapan tangannya di mulut Eren. Lalu menatap kedua bola mata milik adiknya itu. "Eren, dengar. Aku adalah kakakmu, percayalah padaku."

Eren mengangguk. Air matanya masih terus mengalir keluar dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Berhentilah menangis." Mikasa mengusap pelan pipi lembut adiknya.

Sekali lagi, Eren hanya dapat mengangguk.

Mikasa menoleh kembali ke arah orang-orang asing itu.

Orang-orang asing itu perlahan melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jumlah mereka ada sekitar sepuluh orang. Dan mereka semua memegang pistol.

"Sudah cukup bersembunyinya, dua kutu kecil. Aku tahu sejak tadi kalian disana."

Salah seorang dari orang asing itu membuka mulut. Pria itu bertubuh sangat tinggi, memakai sebuah topi koboi, dan dari sudut bibirnya dia terlihat sedang menghisap sebuah puntung rokok.

Mikasa memberanikan diri melihat ke arah pria itu. Gadis kecil itu perlahan mengintip. Pandangan mata gadis kecil itu langsung berpapasan dengan mata pria itu. Mikasa langsung menyembunyikan arah pandangan matanya lagi. Jantungya berdetak tidak karuan. Tangannya memeluk Eren semakin kuat.

"Keluarlah. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti kalian berdua." Ucap pria bertopi koboi itu.

Mikasa tetap tidak mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak sudi untuk mempercayai perkataan dari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Bunuh saja mereka juga."

"Iya, buang-buang waktu saja."

"Mau sampai kapan kita akan ada di tempat ini?"

"Perutku sudah mulai mual, tidak tahan mencium bau amis darah."

"Cepat bunuh saja dua bocah tengik itu, lalu kita segera pergi dari sini membawa alat itu."

Para orang-orang asing itu terus-menerus beradu mulut meminta pria bertopi koboi itu untuk segera membunuh Eren dan Mikasa.

"Berisik kalian semua, dasar babi sampah!" Pria bertopi koboi itu menggertak.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?" Ucap salah seorang berbadan gempal, menatap pria bertopi koboi itu dengan tatapan sengit.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian semua kalo hanya untuk mendapatkan alat itu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lalu mencuri alat itu untuk diriku sendiri." Ucap pria bertopi koboi itu.

" _Cih!_ Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

Para orang-orang asing itu sejenak saling berpandangan, dan secara bersamaan langsung mengarahkan ujung pistol mereka ke arah pria bertopi koboi itu. "Jadi kau ingin menjadi penghianat?"

Pria bertopi koboi itu hanya terkekeh. Membuang puntung rokoknya ke lantai. Menginjaknya sampai api dari rokok itu mati. Tangannya lalu terangkat ke atas, dan menatap ke arah semua orang-orang itu—yang semula adalah rekannya sendiri.

"Tembak saja aku. Ayo tembak aku sebanyak mungkin!" Pria bertopi koboi itu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum bengis. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku ledakan kepala kalian satu per satu."

Para orang-orang asing itu kemudian saling berpandangan lagi, dan salah satu dari mereka memberi kode dengan tangannya seolah berkata: _'Bunuh saja!'_

Temannya yang lain menyetujui.

"DASAR PENGHIANAT! PERGI SAJA SANA KAU KE NERAKA!"

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

Bunyi suara tembakan terdengar beruntun.

Mikasa menutup kedua telinga Eren dengan sangat kuat. Berharap adiknya tidak merasa semakin ketakutan.

Pria bertopi koboi itu dengan gerakan sangat cepat menghindari satu per satu peluru dari pistol yang mengarah pada dirinya. Berguling. Merunduk. Dan bersembunyi di belakang sofa besar di ruangan itu sebagai alat pertahanan.

"Menyerah saja. Kau sendirian, tidak akan mungkin mampu melawan kami." Ucap salah seoarang pria bertubuh gempal tadi.

 _Ha_ —

"Babi memang selalu banyak bicara."

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak._

Peluru yang ditembakan oleh pria bertopi koboi itu langsung tepat mengenai sasaran.

Pria bertubuh gempal itu langsung tewas dengan lubang dikepalanya.

Beberapa rekannya yang menyaksikan hal tersebut langsung mundur selangkah ke belakang.

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak. Slak. Slak._

Tiga tembakan secara beruntun diberikan oleh pria bertopi koboi itu.

Tiga rekan pria bertubuh gempal tadi ikut tewas juga dengan lubang di dada dan perut mereka.

Sisa lima orang lagi yang masih hidup.

Pria bertopi koboi itu menyeringai. "Maju kalian semua, babi sampah!"

Para orang-orang asing itu semakin bergidik ngeri. Mereka semua perlahan mundur dan semakin mundur ke belakang.

"H-hei, ada apa denganmu? Bu-bukankah kita sepakat akan mencuri alat itu untuk kepentingan bersama? K-kenapa kita malah jadi saling membunuh? Haha."

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak._

Satu lagi rekannya mati.

"Banyak mulut! Sudah aku katakan tadi. Aku mampu meskipun hanya sendiri untuk mendapatkan alat itu. Kalian tidak lagi aku butuhkan." Ucap pria bertopi koboi itu.

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak. Slak. Slak._

Tiga orang rekannya mati sekaligus!

Tinggal sisa satu orang lagi yang masih hidup.

"BAJINGAN KAU!"

" _Tch._ Baru tahu kalo aku ini bajingan?"

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak._

Pria bertopi koboi itu menembak ke arah orang itu. Tapi tembakannya hanya mengenai tangan kanan orang itu saja. Sehingga orang itu tidak lagi mampu memegang pistol.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Orang itu memekik kesakitan. Pistol yang digenggamnya langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Orang itu masih terus berusaha mengambil pistol itu dengan tangan kirinya.

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak._

Lagi-lagi pria bertopi koboi itu menembak ke arah tangan kiri orang itu.

"ARRGGHHH! KEPARAT!"

Pria bertopi koboi itu hanya terkekeh.

"Diam saja kau disitu. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Karena hanya kau yang tersisa, semuanya sudah aku habisi."

"LANTAS KENAPA KAU TIDAK BUNUH AKU JUGA?"

Pria bertopi koboi itu tidak mau menjawab, dia malah berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari besar di ruangan itu.

Pria bertopi koboi itu tahu bahwa sejak tadi di balik lemari besar itu ada dua bocah kecil yang sedang bersembunyi dengan sangat ketakutan.

"Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan membunuhmu juga." Pria bertopi koboi itu berbicara pada orang itu. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin yang membunuh adalah anak ini." Pria bertopi koboi itu lalu memberikan pistolnya kepada Mikasa.

Mikasa terkejut.

Gadis kecil itu tidak mau mengambil pistol itu.

Kedua tangan Mikasa masih terus memeluk Eren dengan sangat kuat.

"Ambilah. Kau atau adikmu. Menurutku sama saja."

Mikasa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

Kedua tangan gadis kecil itu mengepal.

Tatapan matanya penuh kebencian menatap ke arah pria bertopi koboi itu. "Kau adalah pembunuh!"

"Pembunuh siapa?"

"Kau pembunuh kedua orang tuaku!" Mikasa setengah memekik.

Pria bertopi koboi itu lalu berjongkok di hadapan dua bocah kecil itu.

"Hey, nak. Yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu, menembaknya sampai mampus, bukan aku. Tapi orang itu!" Pria bertopi koboi itu menunjuk ke arah orang yang sengaja dia biarkan tetap hidup.

Mikasa menatap bengis ke arah orang yang ditunjuk oleh pria bertopi koboi itu.

"Sekarang ambil pistol ini, dan tembak orang itu sampai mampus. Dia adalah pembunuh kedua orang tuamu." Ucap pria bertopi koboi itu.

"Ta-tapi... a-aku... tidak... bisa." Mikasa tetap menolak.

"Kalau begitu, biar adikmu saja yang melakukannya." Pria bertopi koboi itu lalu menyodorkan pistolnya kepada Eren.

"Adikmu sepertinya lebih berani dari dirimu."

Mikasa mendelik melihat Eren yang berniat ingin mengambil pistol itu.

"Tidak! Jangan berikan pistol itu kepada adikku! Biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya!" Mikasa lalu dengan cepat merebut pistol tersebut dan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah kepala orang asing yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Pria bertopi koboi itu tersenyum. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Bagus. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"TIDAK! JANGAN TEMBAK AKU!" Orang itu menjerit ketakutan dan mulai berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

Kedua tangan Mikasa terasa bergetar sangat hebat.

Tangannya terasa kaku dan tidak mau bergerak.

Jari tangannya seperti mati rasa.

Kedua telapak tangannya terasa dingin sekali.

Dia belum pernah melakukan hal semacam ini.

Dia belum pernah diminta untuk membunuh seseorang.

Dia belum pernah mengerti bagaimana caranya memegang pistol.

Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya menembak.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Dia tidak mau kalo Eren yang harus melakukannya.

Dia tidak ingin Eren menjadi pembunuh.

Dia hanya perlu fokus.

Orang itu yang telah menghabisi nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Menembak mati ayah dan ibunya di depan matanya sendiri.

Ya, orang itu adalah pembunuh!

Hutang nyawa, harus dibayar dengan nyawa!

"KAU HARUS MATI!"

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak._

Satu peluru mendarat mulus di kepala orang itu.

Melubangi kepalanya sampai bolong.

Orang itu langsung tewas seketika dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari lubang di kepalanya.

 _Pletak._

Pistol yang dipegang oleh Mikasa langsung terlepas dan terjatuh ke lantai.

 _Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?_

 _Aku baru saja menembak seseorang?_

 _Aku baru saja menjadi pembunuh?_

Mikasa terus memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri.

Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

 _Prok. Prok. Prok._

"Luar biasa! Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau dan adikmu mungkin saja memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh."

Mikasa menatap penuh ketakutan ke arah pria bertopi koboi itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan takut padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu ataupun adikmu."

Mikasa tetap tidak mau mempercayainya.

"Dengarkan aku. Ayahmu adalah orang yang sangat hebat, dia telah berhasil menemukan teknologi super canggih yang dapat merubah sejarah dunia. Ayahmu telah menciptakan sebuah alat yang luar biasa, sebuah softwere yang terpasang di dalam komputer yang terhubung langsung dengan satelit. Sehingga dapat menampilkan wilayah sebuah kota, jalan, gedung, dan bahkan bagian di dalam gedung tersebut. Aku akan mengajarimu dan juga adikmu bagaimana caranya menggunakan alat itu. Mulai sekarang, kalian akan aku latih untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran agar kalian tetap bisa beratahan hidup. Karena mungkin akan ada banyak sekali orang jahat diluar sana yang sangat menginginkan teknologi hasil penemuan ayahmu itu. Kalo kalian tidak ingin mati konyol, kalian tentu saja harus mengerti bagaimana caranya agar kalian tetap mampu bertahan hidup."

"Atas dasar apa aku harus mempercayai ucapanmu?" Mikasa menatap pria bertopi koboi itu masih dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau boleh saja tidak mempercayaiku. Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian berdua. Aku bisa saja pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua disini. Setelah aku pergi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Bagaimana jika ada penjahat lain yang mungkin saja datang untuk mencuri alat itu? Lalu membunuhmu? Dan juga adikmu? Apa yang dapat kau lakukan?"

Mikasa hanya terdiam.

Gadis kecil itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Walau bagaimanapun, yang dikatakan oleh pria bertopi koboi itu ada benarnya juga.

Tapi Mikasa tidak ingin kalo Eren harus menjadi pembunuh.

"Aku tidak mau adikku menjadi pembunuh."

"Lalu?"

"Biar aku saja yang menjadi pembunuh."

Eren mendelik menatap kakaknya. Tapi bocah manis itu tidak berani berbicara.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarkan adikmu menjadi seorang _hacker_ sekaligus specialis spionase, sehingga dia dapat menggunakan teknologi penemuan ayahmu itu dan bisa membantumu ketika dirimu dalam bahaya. Kalian berdua dapat saling bekerja sama nantinya. Bagaimana?"

Mikasa nampak berpikir sejenak.

Gadis kecil itu lalu kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, aku tetap akan mengajari adikmu bagaimana caranya menembak. Walau bagaimanapun, adikmu tidak akan selalu bergantung pada kemampuanmu."

Mikasa awalnya sedikit ragu, meski pada akhirnya dia setuju.

"Percayalah padaku."

"Dengan apa aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Panggil saja dengan namaku."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu."

"Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?"

"Mikasa."

"Lalu adikmu?"

"Eren."

"Hm."

"Lalu kau, siapa namamu?"

Pria bertopi koboi itu lalu berdiri.

Mengambil beberapa puntung rokok dari dalam saku bajunya.

Menyulut ujung rokok itu dengan korek api.

Menghisap asap beraroma tembakau, dan menghembuskannya lagi keluar dari mulutnya.

Menyelipkan rokok itu di antara jari tengah dan telunjuk.

Pria itu lalu melepas topi koboi miliknya.

Dan tersenyum ke arah Eren dan Mikasa.

"Panggil saja aku, Kenny."

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

* * *

Ini baru prolog.

Cerita yang sesungguhnya masih belum dimulai.

Tadinya mau saya bikin jadi oneshoot tapi takut terlalu panjang, jadinya saya bikin prolognya dulu tidak apa-apa ya? Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih panjang dan masih dalam proses pengetikan(?)

Saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak terdapat kesalahan kata atau kalimat.

Semoga di chapter selanjutnya bisa jauh lebih baik lagi xD

Kritik atau saran saya terima dengan senang hati.

Salam manis.

Heichouxi-


	2. Chapter 02: Malaikat Komputer

Dalam dunia yang penuh kompetisi saat ini, persaingan antar perusahaan untuk memperoleh mangsa pasar terbesar menjadi peran penting untuk menjaga agar tetap dapat bertahan dan menguasai pasar. **Fanasonic** merupakan salah satu nama perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang saat ini. Didirikan pada tahun 1918 di Kantor utama Kadoma, Osaka, Jepang. Perusahaan tersebut memberikan berbagai macam produk dan jasa, termasuk AC, lemari es, mesin cuci, kompresor, pencahayaan, televisi, komputer pribadi, ponsel, peralatan audio, kamera, peralatan penyiaran, proyektor, elektronik otomotif, pesawat dalam penerbangan sistem hiburan, semikonduktor, baterai, komponen listrik, perangkat optik, sepeda dan barang elektronik lainnya.

Setiap perusahaan pasti memiliki aturan mengenai perlindungan terhadap keberadaan suatu data atau informasi, baik yang bersifat umum maupun pribadi. Perlindungan data pribadi dalam sebuah sistem elektronik meliputi perlindungan dari penggunaan tanpa izin, perlindungan dari akses, dan interferensi ilegal. Jika data pribadi hilang, dimanipulasi secara ilegal, bocor, atau gagal dilindungi oleh Penyelenggara Sistem Elektronik, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah besar yang dapat merugikan perusahaan. Terjadinya kegagalan sistem dapat disebabkan oleh faktor internal dan faktor eksternal. Salah satu faktor eksternal yang sering terjadi adalah adanya _cybercrime_. Dilihat dari jenis aktivitasnya, _cybercrime_ dapat berupa _hacking, cracking, phising, identity theft, dll_. Dampak kerugian yang timbul antara lain: kebocoran data pribadi, manipulasi data, pelanggaran privasi, kerusakan sistem, dsb.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hallo,_ akhirnya chapter ini rampung saya garap.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan saya semangat. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review satu per satu, dikarenakan koneksi internet saya yang terlalu gembel.

Ada salah satu review yang bertanya apakah fanfiction ini bergenre _yaoi_ atau bukan? Saya tegaskan, fanfiction yang saya buat ini bergenre _yaoi_. Selalu saya beri _warning_ di awal cerita. Pada fanfiction ini, Mikasa dan Eren bukan sepasang kekasih, mereka berdua hanya kakak-beradik. _Pairing_ yang sesungguhnya sengaja belum saya munculkan.

Sebelumnya saya sudah pernah membuat prolog dari cerita ini. Jadi, sebelum membaca chapter ini, sebaiknya terlebih dahulu membaca prolog agar tidak bingung. Cerita yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai di chapter ini.

Lagu _'Close to You - The Carpenters'_ menjadi backsound lagu yang menemani saya saat menulis fanfiction ini. Lagu tersebut juga menjadi OST film _So Close_.

 _Selamat membaca. :)_

.

.

.

Chapter 02: Malaikat Komputer

.

.

.

 _"Aku memiliki pekerjaan untuk kalian."_

 _"Pekerjaan apa?"_

 _"Kalian hanya perlu melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa kalian lakukan. Tapi aku ingin kalian jangan sampai gagal."_

 _"Kami belum pernah gagal."_

 _"Berapa aku harus membayar kalian?"_

 _"Kami ingin bayaran yang tidak sedikit."_

 _"Berapapun bayaran yang kalian minta akan aku berikan."_

 _"Siapa yang harus kami bunuh?"_

 _"Pemimpin perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang. Kalian pasti tahu siapa orang yang aku maksud."_

 _"Kapan?"_

 _"Aku ingin kalian secepatnya membunuh orang itu."_

 _"Baik."_

 _"Jika kalian berhasil, aku akan segera mentransfer uangnya."_

 _"Oke. Deal."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

[ Cover is not mine ]

a RivaEre Fanfiction Written by Heichouxi

 **REVENGE**

Action, Adventure, Crime, Drama, Romance, Thriller

Rate: M

Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, deskripsi agak ngawur, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, OOC, alur cerita dan sudut pandang yang bergonta-ganti.

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy Reading._

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Para pegawai mulai bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan perusahaan karena jam kerja mereka yang telah usai. Beberapa pegawai terlihat sangat kelelahan, menyandarkan punggung mereka pada sandaran kursi untuk meluruskan sejenak tulang belakang mereka yang terasa nyeri dan kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk menatap layar komputer. Para pegawai yang tidak memiliki kepentingan, mulai pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Pegawai yang tetap berada di dalam ruangan adalah mereka yang memang bertugas untuk melindungi beberapa data atau informasi penting milik perusahaan dari _hacking, cracking, phising, identity theft, dll_. Mereka adalah para Penyelenggara Sistem Elektronik.

Ruangan kembali tenang.

Semuanya kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari salah satu komputer di ruangan itu.

 _Psst._

 _Psst._

 **DUAR!**

Suasana di dalam ruangan yang semula tenang mendadak menjadi ribut ketika salah satu komputer di dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja meledak!

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Salah seorang pegawai wanita spontan menjerit histeris ketika komputer yang sedang digunakannya ikut mengeluarkan percikan api.

Para pegawai yang lain ikut panik dan langsung berlari menjauh dari komputer mereka. Ternyata ledakan pertama yang beasal dari satu komputer menjalar mengenai komputer lain yang masih menggunakan sistem teknologi transmisi kabel tunggal yang menghubungkan komputer pribadi dan workstation untuk memakai sumber yang sama agar dapat saling bertukar informasi.

Sirine tanda darurat berbunyi.

Semua pegawai berhamburan berlari keluar ruangan.

 _'Sistem darurat! Sistem darurat! Telah terjadi kerusakan sistem. Semua pegawai diharapkan untuk tetap tenang. Kami sedang berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.'_

Suara yang berasal dari sebuah _speaker_ yang terpasang di pojok atas ruangan itu menginterupsi semua pegawai yang masih berada di dalam ruangan agar tetap tenang.

"Mr. Dawk, sepertinya sebuah virus telah menginfeksi tampilan utama layar monitor di perusahaan ini, dan tidak bisa diperbaiki."

"Virus katamu?"

"Benar, itu tandanya kita harus menghapus semua sistem untuk dapat menyingkirkan virus tersebut."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, Petra?"

Wanita cantik berambut pirang sebahu itu terlihat gusar. Pelipisnya terus meneteskan keringat, padahal AC di dalam ruangan itu masih berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Nile Dawk masih duduk diam menatap. Menunggu kabar baik keluar dari mulut wanita cantik itu. Akan tetapi, Petra hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari mulut pria itu.

"Anda harus segera mengambil tindakan dari situasi ini secepatnya." Gunther yang sejak tadi duduk disamping Petra, akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"Jika kondisi seperti ini tetap berlanjut, saham perusahaan kita bisa benar-benar jatuh di pasaran." Petra ikut menimpali.

Nile Dawk nampak berfikir. Jari tangannya berulang kali bergerak mengetuk meja. Garis di wajahnya semakin keras terlihat karena otaknya terus dipaksa untuk berfikir secara cepat. Pria itu bingung harus memberi keputusan apa. Masa depan perusahaan miliknya ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Apa keputusanmu?" Reiner menatap ke arah sepupunya itu. Meskipun perusahaan ini sepenuhnya milik Nile, Reiner tetap menjabat posisi sebagai Wakil Direktur. Reiner sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan perusahaan milik sepupunya itu, dia diam-diam memang tidak menyukai sepupunya yang ternyata bisa jauh lebih hebat darinya.

"Bayar mereka!"

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi, jika kita meminta bantuan kepada mereka, pasti mereka akan meminta bayaran yang sangat banyak." Petra terlihat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Ketua Direktur.

Nile Dawk menatap wanita cantik itu.

"Komputer kita akan terlindungi dari sebuah keamanan sistem nomor satu di dunia. Klien memberi investasi kepada kita karena kita memberikan mereka garansi. Sudah jelas bahwa tampilan utama layar monitor perusahaan telah diserang oleh virus dari luar dan tidak bisa lagi diperbaiki. Jika kita tidak meminta bantuan kepada mereka, maka reputasi perusahaan akan hancur. Tidak ada uang untuk kompensasi dengan hal itu!"

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan mendadak diam.

"Baik, aku akan melakukan sesuai perintah."

Petra kembali menatap layar komputernya. Jari-jarinya yang lentik mulai bergerak dengan sangat lihai menekan beberapa tombol yang terdapat pada papan keyboard miliknya. Bola matanya menatap lurus mengamati dengan jeli apa yang terus muncul pada monitor dihadapannya. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menunggu dengan cemas apa yang dikerjakan oleh wanita cantik itu. Memang bukan hal yang mudah baginya untuk dapat menyingkirkan virus tersebut, tentu saja ia membutuhkan bantuan dari seseorang yang memang memiliki keahlian luar biasa untuk dapat memulihkan kembali sistem yang telah rusak dan mencegah agar data-data penting milik perusahaan tidak bocor atau hilang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampilan utama layar monitor tiba-tiba berubah. Layar besar itu perlahan mulai memunculkan sebuah tulisan:

...

 ** _'_** _SYSTEM-RECOVERY **'**_

...

 _Loading..._

 _30%_

 _..._

 _60%_

 _..._

 _90%_

 _..._

 **'** _SUCCESSFUL_ **'**

...

"BERHASIL!"

Semua pegawai yang masih berada di dalam ruangan bersorak bahagia saat sistem telah berhasil diperbaiki. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan dengan sangat keras.

"Sebutan untuk virus itu adalah Malaikat Komputer."

"Temukan Malaikat Komputer itu."

"Siapa itu Malaikat Komputer?"

"Dia adalah seseorang yang dapat kita manfaatkan."

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang wanita berparas cantik berjalan dengan sangat piawai malangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menapak di atas lantai dingin yang licin dan mengkilat. Sepatu hak tinggi berbahan kulit sintetis berwarna cokelat yang digunakannya beradu dengan kuatnya lantai marmer sehingga menimbulkan suara ketukan yang cukup keras. Setelan jas berwarna putih yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat pas dengan bentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat bagai tinta jelaga dengan panjang diatas bahu, tersibak oleh kencangnya hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya yang mulus. Langkah kakinya berhenti, tepat di depan sebuah pintu milik perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang saat ini, **Fanasonic**. Tatapan matanya terlihat sangat dingin, bagai seekor ikan mati. Wajahnya bahkan nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Jari tangannya yang panjang dan lentik bergerak merogoh ke dalam kantung jas miliknya, mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata hitam. Kacamata itu lalu dikenakannya, dibiarkan bertengger manis diatas hidungnya yang mancung. Lensa dari kacamata itu menghalangi tajamnya silau cahaya yang ingin masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Tangannya bergerak meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Wanita cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, berjalan menuju ke meja _receptionist._ Seorang pegawai wanita langsung berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan wanita cantik itu dengan sangat ramah.

"Selamat pagi, dan selamat datang di perusahaan kami. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Ketua Direktur di perusahaan ini."

"Apakah yang anda maksud adalah Mr. Dawk?"

"Ya."

"Oh, saat ini beliau sedang melakukan pertemuan penting dengan salah satu _customer_ kami. Jika anda tidak keberatan, silahkan menunggu sampai beliau selesai."

"Berapa lama?"

"Maaf, saya tidak dapat memastikannya."

"Baik."

"Maaf, boleh saya tahu siapa nama anda?"

"Malaikat Komputer."

Garis wajah pegawai wanita itu langsung berubah drastis ketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh wanita cantik yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Pegawai wanita itu langsung meraih gagang telepon disamping mejanya, dan menekan beberapa digit angka.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan mencoba menghubungi Mr. Dawk."

Wanita cantik itu hanya mengangguk.

Sambungan telepon terhubung.

Tidak bebrapa lama, telepon di angkat.

"Maaf, seseorang bernama Malaikat Komputer ingin bertemu dengan anda."

" _Dimana dia sekarang?_ "

"Dia masih menunggu di _lobby_."

" _Suruh dia masuk._ "

"Baik."

Pegawai wanita itu segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dan meletakkan kembali gagang telepon tersebut ke tempatnya semula.

"Mr. Dawk bersedia ingin bertemu dengan anda. Perlu saya antar?"

Wanita cantik itu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu."

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu anda silahkan lewat si—" Belum selesai pegawai wanita itu berbicara, yang diajak bicara sudah _ngeloyor_ pergi duluan.

Tanpa membuang waktunya lagi, wanita cantik itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju lift. Ditekannya tombol lift hingga terbuka.

 _Ting!_

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, wanita itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Pintu lift kemudian tertutup kembali.

Beberapa penjaga berpakain serba hitam nampak sibuk mondar-mandir di berbagai penjuru sisi perusahaan. Mereka semua terlihat bersiaga. Pada salah satu telinga mereka telah terpasang sebuah alat komunikasi yang menghubungkan mereka dengan satu sama lain. Beberapa di antaranya sudah berkumpul berdiri di depan lift, menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Salah seorang penjaga nampak kebingungan dan bertanya kepada penjaga yang lain.

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Penjaga disebelahnya tidak sengaja mendengar, lalu ikut _nimbrung_.

"Seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Malaikat Komputer katanya sedang ada di _lobby_ dan dia hendak menuju kemari."

.

.

.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka.

Sesuai dengan apa yang telah diperkirakan, seorang wanita cantik melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam lift.

Semua penjaga yang sejak tadi menunggu di depan pintu lift, mereka semua terpaku sejenak.

Salah seorang pria yang menjabat dirinya sebagai pemimpin mereka, memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati wanita cantik itu.

"Selamat pagi, saya adalah pemimpin keamanan di perusahaan ini. Boleh saya memeriksa anda terlebih dahulu?"

"Silahkan."

Pria itu lalu tersenyuman.

Sebuah kamera CCTV yang terletak tepat di atas kepala wanita cantik itu, tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar berwarna merah.

 _Pip._

 _..._

 ** _'_** _SENSOR-ENGAGED **'**_

 _..._

 _Pip._

Kamera itu bergerak menyorot sekujur tubuh wanita cantik itu dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki. Sinar merah dari kamera CCTV itu lalu berubah warna menjadi hijau.

 _"Kami telah memeriksa seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya. Dia tidak membawa senjata tajam ataupun pistol."_

Pria itu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kembali ke arah wanita cantik itu.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda. Silahkan lewat sebelah sini."

Pria itu lalu berjalan lebih dulu di depan, memberi petunjuk ke arah mana jalan menuju ke ruangan tempat Ketua Direktur perusahaan. Beberapa penjaga ikut mengekor di belakang, mereka semua tetap bersiaga.

"Mr. Dawk telah menunggu anda di ruangannya. Beliau memang jarang sekali menerima pengunjung atau orang asing yang ingin datang menemuinya. Oleh sebab itu, keamanan di perusahaan ini semakin diperketat."

Wanita cantik itu hanya diam mendengarkan.

Langkah kaki pria itu lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar. Pintu tersebut merupakan sebuah pintu ruangan tempat Ketua Direktur perusahaan berada. Ruangan itu memang sedikit berbeda dari ruangan yang lain. Lokasi tempatnya juga sedikit lebih tersembunyi. Apakah ruangan ini memang sengaja di rancang khusus untuk menjadi lokasi tempat yang digunakan untuk menyambut kedatangan wanita cantik itu?

"Silahkan masuk, beliau ada di dalam."

Pintu ruangan itu lalu dibuka lebar.

Seorang pria yang menjabat diri sebagai Ketua Direktur perusahaan, sedang duduk dengan sangat angkuhnya di atas kursi di antara meja-meja besar yang berjajar mengelilinginya.

Aneh!

Ruangan ini lumayan luas, tapi kenapa hanya terdapat satu buah kursi untuk tamu? Dan kenapa pria itu duduk di kelilingi oleh meja-meja besar?

Tanpa rasa ragu, wanita cantik itu langsung berjalan memasuki ruangan. Dia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya mendekati kursi tempat pria itu duduk. Para penjaga masih terus bersiaga berdiri di dekat pintu.

Nile Dawk tersenyum, lalu berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya. Pria itu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, menyambut kedatangan wanita cantik itu dengan sangat ramah dan memintanya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik."

Wanita cantik itu menyambut uluran tangan dari pria itu.

"Silahkan duduk."

Wanita cantik itu lalu duduk pada sebuah kursi, melepas kacamata hitam yang digunakannya, dan meletakkannya di atas meja—tepat dihadapan pria itu.

"Apa kau mempunyai nama lain selain Malaikat Komputer?" Nile Dawk mulai membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Virus Komputer."

Pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh wanita cantik itu.

"Virus?"

"Ya. Aku adalah keduanya. Aku Virus dan juga Malaikat. Menyerang dan bertarung dengan komputermu. Bagiku sangat mudah memanipulasi gambar di layar komputermu. Tidak ada data yang terpengaruh. Aku hanya merusak keamanan sistem milikmu. Maka dari itu, apa yang aku lakukan terlihat sangat nyata."

Nile Dawk terkekeh. "Terlalu banyak pidato pembuka. Intinya apa?"

"Kau mendapat kekayaan serta modal besar untuk perusahaanmu ini adalah hasil dari penyeludupan narkoba. Benar bukan? Aku beritahu padamu, itu adalah uang haram. Sangat mustahil sekali kau bisa mendekatiku, apalagi mengajakku untuk bekerja sama denganmu. Jadi, aku datang kesini adalah untuk menghabisi nyawamu."

Nile Dawk tertawa sangat keras mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh wanita cantik itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Mustahil kau bisa membunuhku!"

 _Klik._

Pria itu langsung menekan tombol berwarna merah yang ada di atas meja miliknya. Seketika setelah tombol itu di tekan, sebuah dinding kaca tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi seluruh sisi meja tempat pria itu duduk. Dinding kaca itu bukanlah dinding biasa, kaca yang melapisinya sudah diberi pengaman anti peluru dan tidak dapat pecah meski dipukul dengan logam baja sekalipun.

Nile Dawk masih terus tertawa dengan sangat angkuhnya.

"HABISI NYAWA WANITA ITU!"

Wanita cantik itu langsung melirik ke belakang. Para penjaga yang sejak tadi bersiaga berdiri di dekat pintu mulai mengeluarkan pistol dari balik kantung jas mereka, dan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya siap untuk menembak.

Wanita cantik itu langsung bangkit dari kursi tempat duduknya dan memutar badannya menghadap ke para penjaga itu.

 _Klik._

 **CTAR!**

Satu peluru melesak keluar dari ujung pistol milik salah seorang penjaga.

Wanita cantik itu langsung meraih pegangan kursi, dan menggeser kursi itu berpindah ke hadapannya.

 _Slak._

Peluru melesak mengenai kursi.

Wanita cantik itu lalu menendang kursi tersebut ke arah depan—tepat mengenai dua orang penjaga yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dua orang penjaga itu langsung terhantam oleh kursi dan jatuh terjengkang ke belakang, salah satu pistol yang dipegangnya terlempar ke udara.

Melihat kesempatan itu, wanita cantik itu langsung melompat. Salah satu kakinya bertumpu menginjak pada kursi, badannya lalu bergerak ke atas melayang di udara, tangannya dengan sangat cekatan mengambil pistol tersebut.

 _Set._

Pistol itu berhasil di dapatnya!

Dua orang penjaga yang masih tersisa, berusaha untuk menyerang.

 **BUAGH!**

Sebuah tendangan telak dari wanita cantik itu tepat mengenai kepala dua orang penjaga itu. Keduanya langsung jatuh tersungkur.

Para penjaga yang lain perlahan mulai bangkit dan bangun kembali. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai menembaki wanita cantik itu. Menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak. Slak._

Wanita cantik itu terus melompat dan berguling untuk menghindari peluru yang terus-menerus mengarah padanya.

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak._

Satu buah peluru nyaris mengenai lengan sebelah kanan milik wanita cantik itu.

"Sialan kalian!"

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

Tiga buah peluru secara beruntun ditembakkan oleh wanita cantik itu.

 _Slak. Slak. Slak._

Peluru-peluru itu langsung tepat mengenai sasaran.

Tiga orang penjaga terkena tembakan tepat di bagian perut dan dada mereka. Ketiganya langsung tewas seketika.

Dua orang penjaga yang tersisa masih berusaha untuk mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah wanita cantik itu.

Belum sempat dua orang penjaga itu menarik pelatuk pistol milik mereka...

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak. Slak._

Dua buah peluru sudah lebih dulu ditembakkan oleh wanita cantik itu tepat melubangi kepala mereka.

Keduanya langsung tewas.

Darah segar mengalir keluar mengotori lantai ruangan itu, bau anyir mulai tercium tidak enak.

"Aku akui, kau adalah wanita yang sangat hebat. Tapi aku kasihan sekali padamu, meskipun kau mempunyai pistol, kau tidak akan dapat membunuhku. Jangankan untuk membunuhku, menyentuhku saja kau tidak akan bisa!"

Wanita cantik itu lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dia hampir melupakan pria yang sejak tadi hanya asik menonton dibalik dinding kaca yang mengelilinginya.

 _Dasar pecundang!_

 _Banyak mulut!_

Wanita cantik itu lalu berjalan mendekati dinding kaca itu.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menaruh kacamatku tadi di atas mejamu?"

Nile Dawk terdiam. Matanya langsung melirik ke arah sebuah kacamata hitam milik wanita cantik itu yang sempat diletakkan di atas mejanya pada saat awal pertemuan tadi. Sekarang kacamata itu ikut berada bersamanya—di dalam dinding kaca yang mengelilinginya.

"Kacamata itu sebenarnya adalah racun yang memang aku rancang khusus untuk membunuhmu."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Nile Dawk langsung terkejut.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, lalu melirik pada jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Itu bukan merupakan jam tangan biasa. Sebuah tombol yang terdapat pada jam tangan itu ditekannya.

 _Klik._

Setelah tombol pada jam tangan itu ditekan, sebuah asap berwarna putih tiba-tiba keluar dari gagang kacamata hitam itu.

Nile Dawk panik bukan main. Pria itu sangat ketakutan. Dia lalu berusaha untuk menutup hidungnya agar tidak sampai menghirup asap beracun itu. Akan tetapi, tindakan yang dilakukannya sia-sia saja. Situasinya saat ini tengah dikelilingi oleh dinding kaca yang tidak memiliki celah sedikitpun, tentu saja asap beracun itu tidak dapat keluar dan akan terus-menerus memenuhi ruang udara di dalam dinding kaca tersebut. Sudah menjadi ciri makhluk hidup, yaitu butuh bernafas. Asap beracun itu akhirnya terhirup olehnya, dan langsung bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Pria malang itu langsung tewas di atas mejanya dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa.

Wanita cantik itu hanya bisa menatap pria malang itu dengan tatapan iba.

Pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Akan tetapi, belum untuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

Wanita cantik itu masih harus berusaha agar dapat keluar dari tempat ini secepat mungkin.

 **CTAK!**

Sebuah peluru sengaja ditembakkan olehnya tepat mengenai sebuah kamera CCTV di pojok ruangan. Dia lalu menukar lensa kamera itu dengan lensa lain yang di bawanya. Hal tersebut dilakukannya agar wajahnya tidak terekam oleh kamera CCTV.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, wanita cantik itu kembali bergerak. Pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum para penjaga yang lain datang untuk membunuhnya.

Wanita cantik itu lalu merogoh kantung bajunya, mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang menyerupai penyadap, dan memasang alat itu pada telinga kirinya.

 _Klik._

Tombol pada alat itu ditekannya.

"Eren, kau dapat mendengarku?"

Wanita cantik itu berbicara melalui alat yang terpasang pada telinganya itu.

 _"Ya. Suaramu jelas sekali Mikasa. Aku belum tuli, jadi aku bisa dengar."_

"Bantu aku keluar dari dalam tempat ini."

 _"Aku sedang berusaha melacak keberadaanmu."_

"Lakukan dengan cepat, mereka semua sedang bergerak untuk membunuhku."

 _"Kau bisa dengan mudah kan menghabisi mereka? Aku sedang berusaha, jadi sabar sedikit."_

Mikasa terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Tangannya masih bersiaga memegang pistol. Tombol lift ditekannya, hingga pintu lift terbuka.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, wanita cantik itu langsung masuk ke dalam.

 _"Para penjaga ada di lantai 7. Jumlah mereka lumayan banyak. Dua orang ada di dalam lift, lima orang ada di tangga, dan dua orang lagi ada di lobby. Aku sedang berusaha merusak sistem keamanan pada komputer mereka untuk memanipulasi seluruh layar. Setelah itu, aku akan memutus jalur komunikasi mereka."_

Mikasa memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan bermain-main, Eren."

 _"Kau cukup mendengarkan saja apa yang aku katakan."_

Mikasa tahu Eren sangat ahli dalam melakukan pekerjaannya, akan tetapi adiknya itu sering kali ceroboh dalam bertindak.

"Polisi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Kau tahu kan?"

 _"Ya, sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba. Aku dapat melihatnya dari sini."_

Mikasa menghela nafasnya. "Eren..."

 _"Oke, selesai. Aku telah berhasil memutus jalur komunikasi mereka. Sekarang mari dengarkan sebuah lagu..."_

.

.

.

 _Why do birds suddenly appear_

 _Every time you are near?_

 _Just like me, they long to be_

 _Close to you..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa pada alat pendengaran ini ada musik?"

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

"Kau dapat mendengar suaraku?"

"Hei, ganti!"

"Aku tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun selain musik."

.

.

.

 _Why do stars fall down from the sky_

 _Every time you walk by?_

 _Just like me they long to be_

 _Close to you..._

.

.

.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift yang dinaiki oleh Mikasa tiba-tiba terbuka tepat di lantai 7. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eren tadi, ada tiga orang penjaga dan satu orang pegawai wanita yang berdiri di luar pintu lift.

Mikasa langsung mengarahkan ujung pistolnya tepat ke arah pintu.

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak. Slak. Slak._

Tiga orang penjaga itu langsung tewas tertembak oleh peluru yang berasal dari pistol wanita cantik itu. Salah seorang pegawai wanita dibiarkannya hidup.

Mikasa lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam lift. Tiga mayat para penjaga yang tewas tadi, ditendangnya sampai masuk ke dalam lift. Mikasa lalu meminta pegawai wanita itu untuk ikut masuk ke dalam lift juga.

"Hitung dari satu sampai sepuluh, dan turun ke bawah!" Mikasa mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah pegawai wanita itu.

"Satu.. dua... tiga..."

Dengan sangat ketakutan dan kaki gemetar, pegawai wanita itu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh wanita cantik itu, dan pintu lift tertutup kembali.

Mikasa lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan lift. Wanita cantik itu masih terus bersiaga melihat ke arah kanan, kiri, depan, samping, dan juga belakang. Para penjaga yang lain terlihat mulai berdatangan dari arah sebelah utara.

 _"Mereka ada pada jarak sekitar 80 meter dari lokasimu berada. Di sebelah utara ada sekitar sembilan orang penjaga. Berhati-hatilah."_

Mikasa dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh adiknya.

 _"Aku akan memberi tahu arah mana yang aman untuk kau lewati. Terus saja berjalan lurus ke depan."_

"Aku akan bertemu dengan para penjaga itu jika terus berjalan lurus ke depan."

 _"Memang. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. 40 meter lagi..."_

"Kau ini..."

 _"Sudah aku bilang, dengarkan saja apa yang aku katakan. 20 meter lagi..."_

Mikasa terlihat semakin bersiaga dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

 _"10 meter..."_

 _"5 meter..."_

 _"3 meter..."_

 _"Sekarang!"_

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak. Slak. Slak._

Peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Mikasa langsung mengenai dada dan perut orang-orang itu.

 **CTAR!**

Para penjaga yang lain berusaha untuk balas menembak.

Mikasa berguling dan bersembunyi di dekat dinding. Wanita cantik itu mencari celah yang tepat untuk dirinya menembak. Dia tidak boleh sampai lengah. Orang-orang itu ternyata tidak bisa diremehkan.

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak. Slak._

Dua peluru yang ditembakannya tepat mengenai sasaran lagi.

 **CTAR!**

 _Ctak._

Sebuah peluru nyaris mengenai wajah Mikasa saat dia berusaha untuk mengintip dari balik dinding.

"Sisa berapa orang lagi?"

 _"Masih ada empat orang penjaga lagi disitu."_

"Sial."

" _Kenapa? Kau terpojok?"_

Mikasa dapat mendengar suara Eren tertawa.

Adiknya itu memang sangat kurang ajar.

 **CTAR!**

 _Ctak._

Sial tembakan Mikasa meleset!

Jarang sekali tembakannya meleset.

Jika sudah meleset begini, biasanya dia merasa gugup.

Gugup? Tapi gugup karena apa?

Salah seorang penjaga tiba-tiba datang menyerang dan hendak menendang perut Mikasa.

Untung saja gerak refleks gadis itu lumayan peka, Mikasa bergerak lebih cepat. Ditariknya kaki penjaga itu, dan dilemparnya menghantam tembok hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri.

 **DUAK!**

"Sial. Kalo begini terus aku bisa repot juga."

Mikasa langsung berpindah ke dinding yang lain.

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

 _Slak. Slak. Slak._

Tiga tembakan beruntun yang ditembakkan oleh Mikasa, tepat mengenai tiga orang penjaga yang masih tersisa. Mereka semua akhirnya tewas.

"Apa masih ada lagi?"

 _"Sudah kau habisi semua? Mereka berkumpul di lobby. Sepertinya kau akan kesulitan untuk keluar."_

"Pikirkan cara lain agar aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

 _"Masuk ke dalam lift. Aku akan mencoba memanipulasi gambar di layar monitor mereka melalui kamera CCTV."_

Mikasa lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Ditekannya tombol lift sampai terbuka. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, wanita cantik itu langsung masuk ke dalam.

Sebelum pintu lift tertutup kembali, Mikasa menahannya.

 _"Tahan sebentar. Lima... empat... tiga... dua... satu. Oke! Rekaman gambarmu di dalam lift ini akan terus ada untuk mengelabui layar monitor mereka. Sekarang kau boleh keluar dari dalam lift, dan turun ke bawah melalui tangga."_

Mikasa menurut saja dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh adiknya.

.

.

.

 _On the day that you were born the angels got together_

 _And decided to create a dream come true_

 _So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair_

 _Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Semua pusat kendali kembali normal."

"Kamera CCTV kembali berfungsi."

"Sasaran telah terlacak!"

"Target berada di dalam sebuah lift."

"Wanita itu ada di lantai 7."

"Semua penjaga segera menuju kesana!"

"Baik."

"Aku akan mengunci pintu lift disana."

"Apa kau dengar?"

"Minggir!"

"Disini."

"Pintu lift akan segera terbuka."

"Semuanya bersiaga!"

"Tembak sekarang!"

"Tunggu!"

"Di dalam lift tidak ada orang!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Wanita itu tidak ada disana!"

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Sial. Lift kosong!"

.

.

.

Mikasa terus berjalan menuruni tangga sampai ke lantai dasar. Saat melewati beberapa lorong di tempat itu, dia tidak bertemu dengan satu pun penjaga. Wanita cantik itu sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Adiknya ternyata benar-benar berhasil menipu mereka semua dengan memanipulasi gambar dirinya saat berada di dalam lift tadi.

 _"Sudah sampai dimana?"_

"Aku sudah hampir keluar dari tempat ini."

 _"Bagus kalo begitu. Jangan sampai bertemu dengan polisi."_

"Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk lewat pintu depan."

Wanita cantik itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah pintu keluar sebelah utara di perusahaan itu, dia harus segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum polisi datang untuk menangkapnya. Dirinya sangat tidak tertarik jika harus berurusan dengan polisi.

 _"Oh iya, jangan lupa ambil pesanan kue di toko paman Hannes."_

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja sendiri?"

 _"Kue itu aku pesan untukmu."_

Mikasa tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, nanti aku ambil."

Mikasa segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil Audy putih yang terpakir tidak jauh dari lokasi pintu keluar. Wanita cantik itu langsung memacu mobilnya dengan sangat kencang meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Mikasa pergi, muncul banyak sekali mobil polisi berdatangan memenuhi lokasi tempat kejadian. Seorang pria berambut _ebony_ mengenakan mantel tebal berawarna hitam, dengan postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, terlihat turun dari dalam mobilnya. Pria itu langsung memerintahkan seluruh bawahannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam perusahaan dan memeriksa lokasi tempat kejadian.

"Aku harus ikut juga?" Seorang pria berambut pirang menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam jendela mobil.

"Pertanyaan bodoh apa yang barusan kau ucapkan? Berhenti saja kau sekalian jadi asistenku."

Pria berambut pirang itu langsung tertawa. "Haha. Kalo memang itu diperbolehkan, aku juga sudah mau berhenti dari dulu."

"Begitu caramu bersikap pada atasanmu? Siapa yang mengajari?"

Pria berambut pirang akhirnya terpaksa turun dari dalam mobil. Dia terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari atasannya. Tidak bermaksud mengejek sih, tapi memang fakta. "Tidak ada yang mengajari. _Otodidak_."

" _Tch._ " Pria yang menjabat diri sebagai Pemimpin Kepolisian itu hanya menatap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan pria berambut pirang.

Pria berambut pirang berjalan mengekor di belakang. "Kau lapar ya? Lupa tidak sarapan? Hari ini kau terlihat uring-uringan seperti perawan datang bulan."

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu, Farlan!"

Pria berambut pirang langsung mendelik. Suasana sepertinya semakin buruk. Mungkin dia harus benar-benar berhenti berbicara jika masih ingin hidup dan masih mau melihat hari esok.

"Terkena kutukan macam apa aku ini sampai punya atasan seperti Levi." Farlan berbicara dengan volume suara sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Sampai disini dulu ya.

Maaf banget kalo ceritanya jelek, aneh, terus sedikit ngawur(?) maafkan saya yang tidak pandai dalam merangkai kata-kata agar enak dibaca. orz

Next chapter akan saya usahakan di post cepat. Tergantung bagaimana mood saya untuk menulis datang xD

Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati, mohon maaf jika masih banyak terdapat kesalahan kata atau pengetikan _._

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam manis,

Heichouxi-


	3. Chapter 03: Sidik Jari

**A/N:** Sebenarnya saya masih bingung mau bagaimana melanjutkan fanfic ini. Dan saya juga tidak tahu kenapa akhirnya saya buat fanfic ini menjadi multichapter (lagi). Alasan saya bingung mau meneruskannya adalah, karena yang pertama: saya tidak terlalu berbakat dalam menulis sebuah cerita action, yang kedua: saya takut cerita yang akan saya buat ini malah melenceng dari alur cerita yang sebenarnya, yang ketiga: saya takut yang membaca fanfic ini nantinya sedikit bingung akibat dari kekurangan saya yang tidak pandai dalam merangkai kata. Mungkin yang sudah pernah menonton filmnya pasti sudah tahu ceritanya seperti apa. Nah, mungkin yang akan saya buat berbeda di fanfic ini adalah bagian dimana otepe saya ketemu ntar(?) sebenernya saya juga belum mikirin sampai kesitu sih. Pokoknya saya tetep minta maaf kalo ternyata fanfic ini ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Tolong maafin saya.

 **Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya ambil dari fanfic ini, mengingat ini dibuat dengan tujuan untuk memenuhi janji saya kepada seseorang.**

P.S: Alur cerita mungkin sedikit bolak-balik. Tolong diperhatikan setiap tulisan yang dicetak tebal.

Okelah yah, kalo gitu selamat membaca.

.

.

.

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobil. Wanita cantik itu baru saja berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaanya—membunuh Ketua Direktur perusahaan **Fanasonic** —saat ini dirinya sudah berdiri di depan sebuah toko kue yang lumayan terkenal di tempat itu. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Eren memintanya untuk mampir sebentar ke toko ini. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Mikasa langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

 _Kring!_

Bunyi suara khas dari sebuah lonceng mungil yang sengaja digantung di atas pintu masuk menjadi penyambut kedatangan setiap pengunjung yang kemari untuk membeli kue atau hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja.

Toko ini memiliki ukuran yang cukup luas. Ada banyak sekali aneka macam jenis kue yang dijual disini. Dengan sentuhan kreatifitas dan imajinasi yang tinggi, kue-kue yang dijual di toko ini dihiasi dengan butter cream, fondant dan aneka gula-gula yang berwarna-warni. Sangat lucu dan unik. Diantara semua kue yang ada, Eren paling suka sekali dengan _cupcake._ Sejenis kue bolu yang dibuat pada sebuah cetakan yang seukuran cup atau cetakan yang berasal dari kaleng yang biasa dikenal dengan _muffi tins_.

Paman Hannes, beliau adalah pemilik toko kue ini. Eren dan Mikasa sangat sering membeli kue disini. Toko ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung, banyak yang menyukai membeli kue disini karena teksturnya yang sangat lembut dan krimnya juga sangat enak.

"Selamat datang di—" Pria itu memutus kalimatnya karena merasa sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja datang ke toko miliknya. "Mikasa?"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. "Apa kabar paman Hannes?"

"Baik! Tumben sekali kau datang kemari. Biasanya adikmu. Atau jangan-jangan bocah kurang ajar itu sedang sakit?"

Mikasa menggeleng. "Eren baik-baik saja."

Pria itu sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengambil pesanan kue yang sudah dibeli oleh Eren."

Kedua alis pria itu saling bertaut. "Oh kue yang itu? Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk saja.

Pria itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju ke sebuah lemari kue berukuran paling besar di tokonya. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia mengambil sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih yang diletakkan di dalam lemari kue paling atas. Pria itu lalu membawa bungkusan itu, dan memberikannya kepada Mikasa.

"Kemarin Eren datang kemari membeli kue ini, tapi dia minta untuk disimpan dulu disini. Dia bilang kue ini sengaja dibelinya untuk seseorang, dan nanti orang itu yang akan datang kemari untuk mengambilnya. Apakah Eren yang memintamu untuk datang mengambil?"

Mikasa kembali mengangguk.

"Itu artinya Eren membeli kue ini untukmu." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan hal seperti ini untukku. Aku fikir dia hanya bisa membuatku jengkel." Mikasa lalu meraih bungkusan itu.

"Eren sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu, hanya saja dia tidak pernah mau menunjukkannya dihadapanmu."

"Benarkah? Darimana paman bisa tahu?"

"Haha. Tentu saja! Aku tahu sekali watak bocah kurang ajar itu. Terlebih hanya kaulah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki saat ini."

"Ya. Karena aku juga adalah kakaknya, itulah mengapa aku sangat menyayangi Eren lebih dari aku menyanyangi diriku sendiri."

"Itu wajar. Tidak ada satupun seorang kakak yang tidak sayang kepada adiknya."

Mikasa tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang sekali. Terimakasih paman Hannes."

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu. Kau boleh mampir kemari kapanpun kau mau. Kapan-kapan akan aku traktir makan kue gratis!" Pria itu tertawa lepas.

"Ah... paman Hannes baik sekali. Baiklah, aku pamit pergi." Mikasa kemudian berpamitan sambil membungkuk sopan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

 _Kring!_

Pintu toko tertutup kembali.

Mikasa terus berjalan menuju ke lokasi tempat mobilnya terparkir. Akan tetapi, langkah kaki wanita cantik itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Mikasa!"

 _Suara itu seperti tidak asing._

"Mikasa!"

 _Benar. Suara itu... tidak salah lagi!_

Wanita cantik itu langsung menoleh.

Kedua bola mata Mikasa langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat ke arah orang yang sejak tadi memanggilnya.

Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang, dengan postur tubuh lumayan tinggi. Pria itu melempar senyum, lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Apa kau masih ingat denganku?"

"Jean?"

"Ya. Aku kembali ke Jepang. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah bertemu."

Mikasa melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Wanita cantik itu berusaha menghindar dari tatapan pria itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Mikasa menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah marah padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm..."

"Sebenarnya setiap setahun sekali aku selalu kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk mengunjungi makam Annie, aku pikir aku akan bertemu denganmu di kuburan. Tapi ternyata aku tidak pernah melihatmu disana."

Mikasa tersenyum kecut. "Annie ya? Aku sudah jarang mengunjungi makamnya."

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghilang? Aku bertanya kepada semua orang, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kau dimana."

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan keluargaku, jadi aku dan adikku pindah rumah."

"Ah..." Jean mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau masih bekerja di New York?"

"Masih. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan diriku. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Mikasa hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Oh iya, aku akan kembali ke New York pada penerbangan besok sore. Aku berharap, kau dapat datang ke bandara besok. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum aku pergi."

Mikasa sangat terkejut mendengarnya, akan tetapi wanita cantik itu tidak mampu berkata apapun, dia hanya bisa tersenyum dihadapan pria itu.

.

.

.

 **[ Flashback ]**

 **Mikasa Ackerman**

Aku masih sangat ingat tahun itu.

Saat dimana aku masih sangat muda.

Saat itu aku masih sangat bahagia menikmati hidupku sebagai seorang mahasiswi.

Aku pergi bersama sahabatku, Annie... ke sebuah pulau pada malam Natal.

Disana... aku bertemu denagan Jean.

Jean tinggal di New York untuk mengurus beberapa perusahaan disana.

Meskipun begitu, Jean sangat benci sekali kedinginan.

Kami bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Annie sangat menyukai Jean sejak lama, dan aku tahu akan hal itu.

Aku dan Jean juga sudah lama sekali menyimpan rasa satu sama lain.

Aku dan Jean saling mencintai.

Akan tetapi kami berdua sepakat untuk merahasiakannya dan tidak akan membiarkan Annie sampai tahu tantang semua hal ini.

Jadi, kami berdua menyembunyikan rasa itu... selama liburan.

Annie sengaja membuat rencana berlibur untuk kami bertiga agar dapat liburan bersama setelah bertahun-tahun kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jean.

Akan tetapi... di hari sebelum Jean kembali ke New York... Annie mengalami sebuah kecelakaan maut di dekat gunung.

Kecelakaan maut itu telah merenggut nyawanya hingga Annie meninggal dunia.

Apakah itu adalah sebuah takdir?

Apakah itu semua adalah kehendak Tuhan?

Jawabannya adalah... bukan!

Aku yang telah mengatur semuanya!

Aku yang telah membuat kecelakaan itu terjadi!

Aku yang telah membunuh Annie!

Semua itu sengaja aku lakukan agar aku dapat memiliki Jean.

Tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi cinta kami berdua.

Aku dan Jean sepakat untuk bertemu di kamar mayat.

Akan tetapi... yang terjadi selanjutnya... mengubah hidupku.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan Jean lagi.

.

.

.

Chapter 03: Sidik Jari

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

[ Cover is not mine ]

a RivaEre Fanfiction Written by Heichouxi

 **REVENGE**

Action, Adventure, Crime, Drama, Romance, Thriller

Rate: M

Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, deskripsi agak ngawur, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, OOC, alur cerita dan sudut pandang yang bergonta-ganti.

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy Reading._

.

.

.

* * *

Bau anyir darah tercium hampir memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan. Membuat perut mual seperti ingin muntah. Sebagian mayat para penjaga yang mati sudah mulai dipindahkan. Para pegawai yang masih hidup segera diamankan oleh polisi untuk dimintai keterangan seputar kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di perusahaan terkemuka nomor satu di Jepang— **Fanasonic**. Petugas kepolisian sedikit merasa kesulitan saat menangani khasus ini, sebab mereka tidak menenukan satupun sidik jari pelaku yang tertinggal di lokasi tempat kejadian. Anehnya lagi, wajah pelaku juga tidak terekam oleh kamera CCTV di semua tempat di gedung ini.

"Disini adalah ruangan tempat Ketua Direktur perusahaan dibunuh. Petugas sempat kesulitan untuk mengambil mayatnya karena kaca pelindung yang dibuatnya sangat kuat dan sulit untuk dipecahkan. Setelah dua jam akhirnya mayatnya baru berhasil kami ambil. Kami menemukan sebuah kacamata hitam yang tergeletak di dekat korban."

Levi menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Kacamata?"

Farlan mengangguk. "Ya. Itu bukan jenis kacamata biasa. Bentuknya memang menyerupai kacamata, tapi itu hanyalah tipuan. Benda itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah racun yang memang sudah dirancang khusus untuk membunuh korban. Kacamata itu sekarang sudah kami amankan."

"Pelakunya pasti adalah seseorang yang sangat profesional." Levi kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya memasuki ruangan.

"Menurut hasil otopsi, para penjaga tertembak tepat dibagian dada, kepala, dan perut mereka. Dilihat dari situasinya, pelaku sepertinya juga sangat mahir dalam menembak."

"Kenapa kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Karena sangat sulit sekali bagi seseorang menembak tepat pada sasaran jika target dalam kondisi bergerak."

"Hoh, boleh juga pemikiranmu."

"Para penjaga itu bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk melawan, mereka hanya berkata 'Akh!' lalu kemudian mati."

Kali ini Levi hanya diam mendengarkan, pria itu malah sibuk melihat-lihat setiap sudut di ruangan itu.

"Ada bukti lain yang aku temukan di lokasi tempat kejadian."

Levi menoleh. "Apa?"

"Aku menemukan sebuah lagu di dalam sistem komunikasi. Lagu ini sempat di putar pada alat pendengaran yang di pasang di setiap telinga para penjaga, sehingga mengakibatkan para penjaga itu tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik antara satu sama lain. Kau mau dengar?"

"Tidak. Berikan saja rekaman itu padaku."

Farlan langsung memberikan benda itu ke tangan Levi.

"Akan aku dengarkan nanti." Levi langsung memasukkan benda itu ke dalam kantung celananya.

Levi kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menelusuri setiap sudut tempat di ruangan itu. Matanya lalu terfokus pada sebuah kamera CCTV yang terpasang di pojok ruangan. Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati kamera CCTV itu dan memperhatikan lensa kamera itu dengan jelas—entah kenapa dirinya merasa tertarik dengan bekas tembakan yang mengenai tepat di bagian lensa kamera itu.

"Farlan, menurutmu masuk akal tidak jika lensa kamera yang sudah ditembak masih dapat berfungsi?"

Kening Farlan berkerut. "Sepertinya mustahil."

"Jadi kesimpulannya apa?" Jari telunjuk Levi bergerak menunjuk ke arah lensa kamera pada CCTV di ruangan itu.

Pandangan mata Farlan langsung mengarah ke arah jari telunjuk Levi menunjuk, pria berambut pirang itu sempat berfikir sebentar. "Mungkin pelakunya membawa lensa lain?"

"Bukan hanya itu, sepertinya dia memang sengaja merusak lensa kamera CCTV ini agar dapat dengan mudah menggantinya dengan lensa lain yang memang sudah dipersiapkan olehnya, sehingga wajahnya tidak terekam pada kamera CCTV. Rencana yang sangat sempurna. Pelakunya pasti lebih dari satu orang."

"Tapi menurut informasi dari para saksi, pelakunya hanya ada satu orang."

" _Tch_. bodoh! Tidak mungkin hanya ada satu orang. Pasti ada orang lain yang ikut membantunya dalam melancarkan aksinya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu tanpa ada bukti?"

"Intuisi."

"Mana mungkin kau bisa menyelesaikan khasus ini hanya berdasarkan intuisimu saja?"

"Sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk menemukan buktinya."

"Seharusnya sebagai atasan kau bisa sedikit meringankan tugasku."

"Kau fikir kepalamu itu isinya apa? Kosong? Gunakan kepalamu itu untuk berfikir."

Wajah Farlan terlihat sangat depresi.

Tanpa rasa perduli, Levi lalu berjalan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan pria berambut pirang yang masih diam mematung disana.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift, dia lalu menekan tombol lift hingga terbuka.

 _Ting!_

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Levi langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Pintu lift kemudian tertutup kembali.

Levi hanya diam menyandar pada dinding lift. Dia tiba-tiba teringat pada sesuatu. Tangannya lalu bergerak merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang diberikan oleh Farlan tadi—sebuah rekaman lagu.

Tombol _play_ ditekan.

Sebuah lagu terdengar mengalun lembut di telinga pria itu...

.

.

.

 _Why do birds suddenly appear_

 _Every time you are near?_

 _Just like me, they long to be_

 _Close to you..._

 _._

 _Why do stars fall down from the sky_

 _Every time you walk by?_

 _Just like me they long to be_

 _Close to you..._

.

.

.

Eren terlihat sedang sibuk mengamati dengan jelas layar monitor besar yang ada di hadapannya. Bola mata hijaunya sedikit bercahaya karena pantulan dari cahaya monitor yang sedang diamatinya. Matanya nyaris tidak berkedip sama sekali. Keningnya berkerut-kerut. Pria manis itu merasa sedikit gugup. Saking gugupnya, dia sampai tidak sadar kalo sejak tadi sedang menggigiti kuku jari tangannya sendiri.

 _Plak!_

Sebuah tepukan yang sangat keras mendarat di pundaknya. Tepukan itu menginterupsi kegiatannya—yang sedang asik mengamati layar monitor—menjadi terganggu. Pria manis itu langsung melempar _dath glare_ ke arah wanita cantik yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Sakit, Mikasa!"

"Pelan begitu saja sakit?"

Merasa sebal, Eren tidak menggubris pertanyaan dari kakaknya itu. Pandangan matanya kembali fokus mengamati layar monitor.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Pria ini adalah pemimpin kepolisian kan?" Eren malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan polos.

"Sepertinya." Mikasa mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku sudah memeriksa semua keadaan di perusahaan itu melalui kamera CCTV disana, dan sejak tadi pria ini menarik perhatianku."

"Apanya yang menarik?" Mikasa sama sekali tidak tertarik dan lebih memilih menikmati kue yang tadi baru diambilnya dari toko paman Hannes.

"Pria ini tidak cocok jadi pemimpin kepolisian. Dia bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dariku, dan dia juga tidak terlihat cukup hebat. Hanya wajahnya saja yang tampan."

Mikasa menghentikan acara makannya dan melirik ke arah adiknya. "Jangan berfikir kalo dia itu bodoh. Aku bertaruh dia bisa lari mengitarimu sampai seribu kali."

Mikasa lalu berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan adiknya.

Eren hanya melongo saja.

"Masa sih dia sehebat itu?" Kening Eren berkerut. "Oke, biar aku cek!"

Jari tangan pria manis itu kemudian bergerak dengan sangat lihai menekan tombol pada papan keyboard miliknya. Eren menekan tombol _pause_ berkali-kali pada rekaman gambar video pada saat pria itu sedang berada di dalam lift. Gambar itu lalu diperbesar olehnya tepat dibagian kartu identitas pengenal yang tergantung pada jas miliknya. Eren mengamati dengan jelas identitas pria itu.

.

.

.

 _Name :_ _ **Levi**_

 _Pin no :_ _ **G443107151**_

 _Date of birth :_ _ **25 Desember 1980**_

.

.

.

Eren tersenyum melihat apa yang baru saja di dapatnya.

"Ah... ternyata dia mempunyai tanggal lahir yang bagus. Orang ini boleh juga."

Mikasa yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring bekas kue tadi, langsung menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Kau bicara apa barusan?"

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa."

"Oh iya, nanti sore aku ingin pergi ke bandara." Mikasa lalu meletakkan piring yang sudah dicucinya itu ke dalam lemari.

"Mau apa ke bandara?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?" Eren mendadak ingin tahu.

Mikasa hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Pacarmu ya?" Eren asal nyeplos.

Mikasa langsung mendelik. "Jangan sok tahu!"

"Ah... ternyata kau punya pacar."

"Aku bilang jangan sok tahu!"

Eren hampir saja terkena lemparan sendok kalo saja pria manis itu tidak cepat menghindar.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya? Kalo sendok itu sampai menancap di leherku, aku bisa mati."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Pokoknya nanti sore aku ikut juga ke bandara!"

"Mau apa kau ikut?"

"Aku mau melihat pacarmu. Tidak boleh?"

Mikasa menghela nafasnya. Menahan setengah mati emosinya yang sudah ada di puncak ubun-ubun. Wanita cantik itu sudah tidak tahu lagi harus dengan cara apa menghadapi sifat menjengkelkan adiknya itu.

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Sore hari itu suasana di Bandara Internasional Narita terlihat sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali orang yang hendak berpergian ke luar negeri menggunakan pesawat. Mengapa bandara ini diberi nama Narita? Karena bandara ini terletak di Narita, Prefektur Chiba, Jepang. Bandara ini merupakan bandara tersibuk kedua di Jepang setelah Bandara Haneda.

Eren dan Mikasa tiba di bandara tepat pada pukul 16:25 menit. Pesawat penerbangan menuju New York akan berangkat pada pukul 17:00, masih tersisa waktu sekitar 35 menit.

"Sudah ketemu?" Eren terlihat tidak sabar.

"Belum." Mikasa masih terus berusaha mencari orang itu.

"Padahal waktu yang tersisa tinggal 30 menit lagi loh." Eren melirik pada arloji yang terpatri manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Mungkin dia sudah berada di dalam pesawat." Ekspresi wajah wanita cantik itu langsung terlihat murung.

Eren dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan pada wajah kakaknya itu. "Kita tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Tidak perlu. Kita pulang saja."

Belum sempat Mikasa berbalik badan dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Mikasa!"

Wanita cantik itu langsung menoleh.

"Mikasa!"

Seorang pria masih terus memanggil namanya. Pria itu kemudian berlari menghampiri wanita cantik itu.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

Pria itu langsung bergerak cepat memeluk wanita cantik itu.

Eren hanya melongo saja melihat kakaknya dipeluk oleh seorang pria aneh yang wajahnya agak mirip kuda dan badannya sedikit ya—lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jika kau tidak datang hari ini... aku tidak akan mau kembali lagi ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi makam Annie..."

Pria itu masih terus memeluk wanita cantik itu.

"...bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mikasa."

 _Bleh._ Eren nyaris mau muntah mendengarnya.

Pria itu lalu melepas pelukannya, dan menatap ke arah wanita cantik itu.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah bersedia untuk datang."

Mikasa hanya mampu tersenyum dan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Eh... ngomong-ngomong orang ini kok wajahnya agak mirip tetangga di samping rumah kita ya?" Eren yang semula hanya diam saja jadi obat nyamuk bakar diantara mereka berdua, akhirnya tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak berbicara.

Pria itu langsung menoleh. "Mungkin hanya kebetulan. Namaku Jean. Kau siapa?"

"Hah... kau tidak tahu aku siapa?" Eren sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak. Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku Eren. Adiknya Mikasa."

"Jadi kau adiknya Mikasa?" Kali ini Jean yang gantian terkejut.

"Ya. Restu dariku diperlukan loh untuk hubungan kalian."

"Sori. Tadi itu aku cuma sedikit kaget."

"Kaget kenapa?"

"Karena kau sangat tidak mirip dengan Mikasa."

Hati Eren mencelos. Ingin sekali rasanya meninju wajah pria yang mirip kuda itu.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" Mikasa mencoba melerai.

"Dia duluan." Eren membela diri.

"Hah? Aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu?"

"Tuh dia mulai lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, bocah?"

"Brengsek! Jangan panggil aku bocah!"

"Hei bicara yang sopan padaku!"

"Tidak sudi!"

Mikasa hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. Memang seharusnya Eren tidak usah ikut pergi ke bandara dengannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Farlan menyetir mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Suasana di jalanan masih belum terlalu ramai karena hari masih pagi. Pria itu terlihat masih mengantuk sekali—entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya dia menguap lebar. Jam kerjanya hari ini seharusnya dimulai tepat pada pukul sepuluh, jadi kemarin malam dia sengaja menghabiskan waktunya semalaman tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya memecahkan beberapa khasus lain, dia berencana untuk bangun siang. Akan tetapi, rencana hanyalah sebuah rencana, tetap saja Tuhan yang menentukan. Acara tidurnya terganggu total ketika atasannya mengirim padanya sebuah pesan singkat yang memintanya untuk segera datang ke kantor lebih awal. Sebagai seorang asisten teladan, Farlan terpaksa harus mematuhi aturan yang sudah dibuat oleh atasannya itu. Sekali dia berani untuk melanggar, maka habislah sudah. Dan sekarang, setelah dia sudah repot-repot datang ke kantor lebih awal, ternyata dia hanya diminta untuk menemani atasannya itu pergi ke suatu tempat—dengan dalih butuh supir pribadi.

"Untuk apa kau memintaku menemanimu pergi kesana? Kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri saja?" Farlan tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak jengkel.

"Berisik. Karena kau harus ikut juga."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut juga?"

"Kemarin kau bilang sebagai seorang atasan, aku harus bisa sedikit meringankan tugasmu. Dan sekarang, aku ingin memberi tahu padamu sebuah informasi penting."

"Informasi penting apa? Jangan katakan padaku kalo itu hanya berdasarkan intusimu saja." Farlan hanya melirik, lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

"Aku menemukan bukti lain yang ada kaitannya dengan khasus pembunuhan itu."

"Bukti lain?"

"Oh..."

"Bicara yang jelas, Levi."

"Gunakan baik-baik telingamu itu untuk mendengarkan ucapanku. Aku tidak akan mengulang dua kali."

Farlan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Bicaralah."

"Semua sudah tahu kalo **Fanasonic** merupakan sebuah perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang yang bahkan sudah terkenal sampai ke seluruh penjuru di dunia. Segala sistem keamanan informasi dan data penting termasuk data pribadi di perusahaan itu telah dijaga dengan sangat ketat. Jadi, sangat mustahil sekali jika data tersebut sampai bocor atau dapat dengan mudah diketahui oleh orang luar. Akan tetapi, seseorang bernama Malaikat Komputer dapat dengan mudah merusak keamanan sistem informasi di perusahaan itu, dan menembak mati seluruh penjaga tanpa wajahnya terekam oleh kamera CCTV. Apa kau pernah berpikir kalo pelakunya adalah orang dalam?"

Farlan menurunkan laju kecepatan mobilnya. "Jadi maksudmu kau mencurigai salah satu dari orang di dalam perusahaan itu sendiri yang menjadi pelakunya?"

"Ya."

"Buktinya apa?"

"Kepala keamanan di perusahaan itu bilang padaku bahwa semua data penting di komputer perusahaan itu hanya dapat dibuka dengan menggunakan sidik jari milik Ketua atau Wakil Direktur perusahaan. Akan tetapi, Nile Dawk sudah lebih dulu mati di ruangannya. Jadi menurutmu dengan menggunakan sidik jari milik siapa pelakunya dapat dengan mudah melancarkan aksinya?"

"Menurut informasi yang aku dapat, Wakil Direktur di perusahaan itu bernama Reiner Braun. Dia adalah sepupu dari Nile Dawk. Sangat mustahil sekali kalo dia sampai tega membunuh sepupunya sendiri, kecuali dia tidak waras." Farlan masih belum yakin dengan ucapan Levi.

"Yang aku dengar, hubungan mereka berdua tidak terlalu baik. Bahkan mereka sempat pernah berselisih paham soal jabatan. Banyak kejadian seorang adik menghabisi nyawa kakaknya sendiri hanya demi sebuah harta warisan. Jadi tidak ada yang mustahil, Farlan."

"Jadi sekarang kau memintaku untuk mengantarmu pergi ke perusahaan itu adalah untuk bertemu dengan Reiner?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak awal saja sih?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menemaniku tanpa tujuan yang jelas."

Farlan tidak berbicara apapun lagi. Pria itu langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kecapatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar dua puluh lima menit, akhirnya Farlan dan Levi tiba di perusahaan **Fanasonic**. Keduanya langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perusahaan itu. Setelah mendapatkan izin untuk masuk, keduanya langsung pergi menuju ke ruangan milik Wakil Direktur perusahaan berada. Akan tetapi, belum sempat mereka berdua berhasil mendekati ruangan itu, langkah kaki mereka tiba-tiba saja dihalangi oleh salah seorang pria yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah penjaga ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf. Ada kepentingan apa polisi datang kemari?"

Levi malas untuk menjawab. Akhirnya Farlan yang membuka mulut.

"Kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk mengusut tentang khasus pembunuhan Mr. Dawk."

"Tapi ini bukan ruangan milik Mr. Dawk."

"Ya. Kami sudah tahu. Maksud kedatangan kami kemari adalah hanya untuk berbicara sebentar saja dengan Reiner Braun."

"Berbicara soal apa?"

"Meladeni pertanyaan bodohmu itu hanya akan membuat waktuku terbuang sia-sia. Sebaiknya kau cepat minggir dan biarkan kami lewat." Levi akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Tidak bisa!" Penjaga itu tetap ngotot.

"Mempersulit polisi dalam proses penyelidikan termasuk ke dalam tindak kejahatan loh. Kau bisa kami tangkap." Farlan sedikit mengancam.

Penjaga itu langsung merasa ketakutan, lalu mundur selangkah. "Si-silahkan masuk! Wakil Direktur ada di dalam."

"Dari tadi kek—biar cepet." Farlan menggerutu dengan volume suara pelan.

Pintu ruangan besar itu lalu dibuka. Di dalam ruangan sudah ada Reiner Braun yang sedang duduk santai di atas kursinya.

"Maaf, keberatan untuk diganggu sebentar?" Farlan melempar senyuman ke arah pria itu.

"Tidak, silahkan duduk."

Farlan dan Levi kemudian duduk di hadapan pria itu.

"Ada keperluan apa polisi datang kemari?"

"Anda dicuragi telah terlibat dalam khasus pembunuhan Mr. Dawk." Levi bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi.

"Saya terlibat? Mana mungkin saya membunuh sepupu saya sendiri."

"Saat kejadian berlangsung Mr. Dawk sudah lebih dulu tewas di ruangannya, jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa semua sistem keamanan informasi di komputer perusahaan ini hanya dapat dibuka dengan menggunakan sidik jari milik anda. Apakah anda pernah memberikan data salinan sidik jari anda kepada orang lain termasuk orang diluar perusahaan?"

"Tidak! Saya tidak pernah memberikan data salinan sidik jari saya kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada orang luar."

"Apakah anda berkata jujur?"

"Ya. Saya berkata jujur."

"Baik kalo begitu, boleh kami meminta data salinan sidik jari anda untuk kelancaran penyelidikan?"

Reiner sedikit ragu untuk memberikan data salinan sidik jarinya kepada polisi.

"Jika memang benar anda tidak terlibat, seharusnya anda tidak perlu ragu. Karena ini menyangkut khasus kematian sepupu anda sendiri." Farlan ikut bicara.

"Baik. Akan saya berikan data salinan sidik jari saya."

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Reiner membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah berkas. Di dalam berkas itu terdapat beberapa lembar kertas beserta hasil data scan sidik jarinya. Pria itu lalu memberikan berkas itu kepada polisi.

"Terimakasih atas kerja sama anda."

"Ya."

"Untuk saat ini kami masih belum dapat memastikan apakah anda benar bersalah atau tidak. Tapi jika semua bukti mengarah kepada anda, maka anda akan segera kami tangkap."

"Silahkan saja tangkap saya, kalo memang saya terbukti bersalah."

Farlan tersenyum. "Baik. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda, kami permisi."

Farlan dan Levi langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Selang waktu beberapa menit setelah kedua polisi itu pergi, Reiner langsung meninju meja kerjanya sendiri dengan sangat keras.

 _Brak!_

"Keparat!"

Pria itu langsung meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak tidak jauh di atas meja kerjanya. Diraihnya benda canggih berbentuk persegi panjang dengan lebar layar 5.5 inch. Dibukanya kunci pengaman pada ponsel pintar itu. Saat layar pada ponsel menyala, jari tangannya langsung bergerak cepat menekan beberapa nomor.

Sambungan telepon terhubung.

Suara berat dari seberang sana menjawab telepon tersebut.

 _"_ _Ada apa, Reiner?"_

"Polisi baru saja datang kemari."

 _"_ _Mau apa polisi itu? Jangan bilang kalo kau tertangkap?"_

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Tidak! Mereka belum berani menagkapku sekarang."

 _"_ _Lantas untuk apa polisi itu datang menemuimu?"_

"Mereka datang hanya untuk meminta data salinan sidik jariku."

 _"_ _Dan kau memberikannya?"_

"Tentu saja aku memberikannya! Mereka akan semakin mencurigaiku jika aku tidak memberikan data salinan sidik jari itu."

 _"_ _Kalo begini sih gawat."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _"_ _Tentu saja gawat. Kalo sampai polisi berhasil menemukan sesuatu dari hasil data salinan sidik jari milikmu itu, maka semuanya sudah pasti akan ketahuan."_

"Lalu apa sekarang yang harus aku lakukan, Berthold?"

 _"_ _Cepat atau lambat, polisi pasti akan segera tahu siapa itu Malaikat Komputer yang sebenarnya. Dan kalo sampai polisi berhasil menangkapnya, maka dia pasti akan membuka mulut dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa kau lah yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan semua hal itu. Dan jika kau sampai tertangkap, maka aku akan ikut terseret juga. Kemana lagi kita akan melarikan diri?"_

"Kau jangan membuatku semakin panik!"

 _"_ _Aku berkata yang sebenarnya, Reiner. Tapi aku punya satu rencana."_

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan!"

 _"_ _Satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak tertangkap adalah... kau harus dapat menyingkirkan Malaikat Komputer itu. Membunuhnya kalo perlu."_

"Kau sudah gila ya?"

 _"_ _Karena jika sampai dia tertangkap lalu buka mulut, itu akan sangat berbahaya."_

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membunuhnya?"

 _"_ _Ajak saja dia bertemu denganmu di suatu tempat. Kirim undangan padanya melalui email. Dan pada saat itu, kau suruh orang-orangmu untuk membunuhnya. Mudah bukan?"_

"Kau benar juga. Aku terima rencanamu itu."

 _"_ _Hubungi aku lagi jika terjadi sesuatu."_

"Kau tenang saja."

 _"_ _Aku tunggu kabar baik darimu."_

 _Tut. Tut. Tut._

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Reiner meletakkan kembali ponselnya itu di atas meja kerjanya. Kedua tangan pria itu terlihat mengepal kuat.

"Akan aku bunuh Malaikat Komputer."

Kemudian terdengar suara tertawa yang cukup keras yang berasal dari dalam ruangan Wakil Direktur perusahaan.

.

.

.

 **A Private Party**

 **Time: 23:00, Thursday**

 **Place: When there is a shining around the tower, people will turn insane.**

Note:

 _Uangnya sudah aku transfer. Kali ini aku menghubungimu bukan untuk memberimu pekerjaan. Aku ingin mengundangmu untuk datang pada pesta yang akan aku buat besok. Aku sangat berharap sekali kau dapat datang. Karena undangan ini sangat spesial._

.

.

.

Eren yang sedang asik mengunyah keripik kentang sambil sibuk mengamati layar monitor besar miliknya, nyaris tersedak saat membaca sebuah email yang baru saja datang dari seseorang yang beberapa pekan lalu terakhir kali mengontaknya lewat email itu juga. Lain dari waktu itu, kali ini orang itu mengirim sebuah email yang berisi undangan.

"Pesta?"

Eren lalu memindahkan pesan email tersebut ke dalam sebuah tablet miliknya, pria manis itu lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar kakaknya. Eren kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu kamar itu.

Mikasa yang sedang asik berbicara dengan Jean lewat sambungan telepon, sedikit merasa terganggu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Karena wanita cantik itu tidak mau ketahuan oleh adiknya, dia langsung buru-buru menutup teleponnya.

"Ya. Masuk saja."

Pintu kamar itu kemudian terbuka.

Adik laki-lakinya yang manis perlahan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau sedang telponan dengan pria itu ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong."

Mikasa memang paling kesulitan jika harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari adiknya itu.

"Ada perlu apa kau—?"

Belum sempat Mikasa selesai bertanya, Eren sudah melemparkan tablet miliknya ke atas tempat tidur milik kakaknya.

Mikasa dengan sigap langsung menangkap benda itu.

"Orang-orang yang sedang pacaran memang sangat egois!"

Eren langsung pergi keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamar kakaknya itu dengan cukup keras.

 _Brak!_

Mikasa sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang semakin dewasa malah semakin seperti anak kecil saja. Wanita cantik itu lalu membuka sebuah pesan email yang terdapat di dalam tablet tersebut.

Kedua alisnya saling bertaut.

"Undangan apa ini?"

.

.

.

Eren yang merasa kesal karena melihat kakaknya kepergok sedang asik berpacaran dengan seorang pria yang sangat tidak disukainya, tentu membuat suasana hatinya menjadi sangat kesal dan tidak karuan. Pria manis itu lalu berinisiatif untuk pergi ke sebuah toko kaset yang menjadi tempat langganannya setiap kali dia ingin membeli beberapa album terbaru dari penyanyi idolanya. Eren sangat mengidolakan The Carpenters, sebuah duet vokal dan instrumental yang terdiri dari dua bersaudara **Karen** dan **Richard Carpenter** dengan ciri khas harmoni musik popnya, dua bersaudara itu berhasil membubuhkan sebuah rekaman terpopuler dalam American Top 40, dan menjadi tokoh terkemuka dari genre soft rock atau dewasa kontemporer dan menduduki salah satu tempat paling terkemuka di antara para artis rekaman dasawarsanya.

Mikasa tidak tahu sama sekali jika adiknya itu pergi meninggalkan rumah, karena Eren sengaja pergi tanpa meminta izin kepada kakaknya itu terlebh dahulu.

Saat Eren tiba di toko kaset, dia sangat terkejut karena tanpa sengaja dia hampir berpapasan dengan seorang polisi yang wajahnya sangat familiar sekali.

Eren berusaha untuk mengingat wajah polisi itu.

"Dia kan polisi yang bernama..." Eren berfikir sebentar. "Levi?"

Setelah Eren yakin betul dengan wajah polisi itu, dia langsung berjalan mengikuti pria tampan itu dari belakang.

"Mau apa dia datang kemari?" Eren bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Levi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah rak kaset yang menjual beberapa album milik penyanyi terkenal kelas dunia—The Carpenters.

"Oh, dia datang kemari pasti untuk mencari tahu tentang lagu itu." Pria manis itu lalu tersenyum.

Eren langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria tampan itu.

"Ehm..." Eren berdehem cukup keras saat dia sudah berdiri tepat di belakang pria tampan itu. Eren semakin yakin kalo pria ini ternyata benar-benar pendek—bahkan tingginya tidak sampai sehidungnya.

Levi tetap saja cuek dan tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang sejak tadi terus berdiri di belakangnya.

Merasa tidak digubris, Eren lalu berpindah bediri di samping pria tampan itu.

"Kau suka dengan album mereka juga?"

"Tidak."

Pria tampan itu menjawab pertanyaan Eren dengan sangat singkat sekali, bahkan tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Sebuah lagu."

Eren semakin yakin kalo pria tampan itu sedang mencari lagu yang pernah di putarnya pada saat membantu Mikasa ketika khasus pembunuhan itu terjadi.

Eren lalu mengambil sebuah _headphone_ yang memang disediakan di toko itu untuk para pengunjung agar dapat mendengarkan lagu yang akan di belinya. Eren lalu memberikannya kepada polisi itu.

Levi meraih _headphone_ yang diberikan oleh pria manis disampingnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan. _Obsidian_ hitam pekat milik pria tampan itu akhirnya bertemu dengan mata cantik _emerald_ milik Eren. Suasana disekitar mereka terasa seperti membeku.

Eren memberikan senyum termanisnya. "Coba dengarkan ini, siapa tahu ini adalah lagu yang sedang kau cari."

Levi langsung memasang _headphone_ itu tepat di kedua telinganya.

Eren tersenyum, lalu menekan tombol _play_.

Sebuah lagu terdengar mengalun dengan sangat lembut.

.

.

.

 _Why do birds suddenly appear_

 _Every time you are near?_

 _Just like me, they long to be_

 _Close to you..._

.

 _Why do stars fall down from the sky_

 _Every time you walk by?_

 _Just like me they long to be_

 _Close to you..._

.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata Levi terpejam sangat rapat.

Pria itu mencoba mendengarkan dengan jelas suara yang mengalun sangat lembut yang keluar dari kedua speaker _headphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Sejenak kemudian pria itu tersadar...

Dia langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Pria itu langsung menoleh ke arah kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakang.

Dia berputar dan mengelilingi tempat itu.

Levi berusaha untuk mencarinya ke seluruh tempat di toko itu.

Akan tetapi, dia tidak berhasil menemukannya.

Eren sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan toko itu.

Kedua tangan pria itu langsung mengepal kuat.

Dia sangat marah.

Dia sangat kesal sekali.

Dia merasa sangat dipermainkan.

"Aku akan menemukanmu... sampai dapat. Jangan harap nanti aku akan sudi untuk melepaskanmu."

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Haduh ceritanya kenapa jadi makin aneh aja... (terjun)

Saya minta maaf kalo sudah merusak chara, sumpah disini saya bikin Mikasa rada ooc gitu. Abisnya gimana? Saya bingung juga kalo harus ngebayangin gaya Mikasa kalo pacaran terus _backstreet_ di belakang adiknya itu kayak gimana. Tapi Eren disini lucu kayak ngambekan gitu pas liat kakaknya punya mainan baru (maksud lo)

Pokoknya saya tetep minta maaf, kalo mau marah silahkan marahin aja saya jangan marah-marah sendirian ya(?)

Kritik serta saran selalu saya terima dengan senang hati, jangan takut—gak bakalan saya cium (aduh apaan sih) (maapin saya lagi)

Untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberi _review_ , saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih. I will do my best! (halah)

Untuk _silent reader_ saya minta maaf kalo hasil karya saya ini mengecewakan, atau aneh, atau gaje, atau gimana-gimana(?)

Heichou, I'm not gomen fanfic requestan-nya jadi nista begini (sungkem)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam manis,

Heichouxi-


End file.
